The Way Things Were
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: What if Jim had a sister? An older sister at that. This is the story of Sadie Kirk and her time in Starfleet. Romance, adventure what more can you expect on the Enterprise? Bones/OC story, officially complete. Story will be better then this summary I promise.
1. Prologue: My Story

_Prologue: My story_

The events of this story started on the day of my brother's birth, the day my father died.

None of these things should have happened like this I later learned, my father should have never died, the USS Kelvin was not supposed to be destroyed like it had been.

Instead my life had been changed from almost the beginning before I knew any different. After learning what my life was supposed to have been I won't complain too much.

If these events wouldn't have happened I wouldn't have Lissath.

I seem to have gotten off track, let me get tell you my story.

 _A/N: Hello everybody, this is my new Star Trek story, I know the prologue isn't much but its short and sweet I think. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon so for now see y'all later._

 _Love,_

 _Savannah_


	2. Chapter 1: Everything Changes

_Chapter 1: Everything Changes_

Stardate 2233.04

I was in awe looking out the window, at 7 years old I knew it wasn't normal, a lightning storm in space, and suddenly I was brought back to my mommy's cries of pain as the ship stopped rocking. I remembered that she was giving birth to my baby brother; I smiled and went to stand by her holding her hand.

She smiled at me, squeezing my hand softly, "You are such a good girl Sadie, daddy will be very proud of you."

I smiled widely, I was a daddy's girl and I always loved making him proud.

Suddenly the ship rocked and my mom gasped, the doctors and nurses began rushing around, they put mommy in wheelchair and began moving us as I heard daddy's voice over the comm, "All decks, this is the Captain speaking. Evacuate the ship immediately. Get to your designated shuttlecraft. Repeat. Evacuate."

My eyes widened, I knew that wasn't good, our ship was under attack and this wasn't a battle we could win.

As we left the medbay mommy clutched her stomach, "That's George's voice. What's happening?"

The nurse replied, "You'll deliver in the shuttle. Go!" She pushed on the other nurses and I kept up running alongside mommy still holding onto her hand.

Mommy opened up her handheld comm as we got in the elevator, "George."

I heard daddy's voice, "You're okay. Thank God. I have medical shuttle 37 standing by. Get to it now. Can you do that?"

"Yes," mommy replied as the elevator doors opened.

"Everything is going to be okay," daddy said, "Do exactly as I say. Shuttle 37."

"George its coming," mommy said talking about my baby brother. "Our baby its coming now."

"I'm on my way," daddy said.

I hurried alongside mommy starting to get scared as the ship kept rocking around, this had never happened before like this, our shields always held up. We were running along in the hallways as was everyone else that we ran into, sparks were flying since the ship was damaged.

Mommy was screaming in pain, I knew my brother was closer to arriving in this world. Would we even live for it to happen?

"That's a big one," mommy said trying to make a joke.

"Just keep breathing. You'll be fine," the doctor said?

Mommy asked, "And the baby too, right?"

The doctor nodded, "The baby too."

All of us but one of the nurses ran into the shuttle, the nurse stopping to open the shuttle for us, we filed into the shuttle. I was pushed into a chair in the corner as they got mommy on the bed.

"Right here. Go ahead and sit back," the doctor said after mommy was on the table.

I watched as the shuttle pilot came into the shuttle and into the area where he would fly, only a few seconds later and he began flying us out. My eyes widened as I started shaking my head crying out, "No! We can't leave daddy's not here!"

Mommy's eyes went wide, "No wait we can't go yet. Please stop. Stop!" She spoke to daddy, "George? The shuttles leaving. Where are you?"

"Sweetheart listen to me," daddy said, "I'm not going to be there."

"No," mommy softly said.

"This is the only way you'll survive," daddy replied.

"Are you still on the ship?" Mommy asked, "You have to be here!"

I started crying when I heard daddy say, "The shuttles will never make it if I don't fight them off."

"George I can't do this without you," mommy said, I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Okay I need you to push now," the doctor said at mommy's feet.

Mommy cried out pushing, I took the comm from her, "Daddy please."

"It's okay sweetie," he said softly, "Sadie just remember I love you very much, so does your mother. Be a good girl and help out with everything you can. Remember you can do anything you set your mind to, I believe in you sweetheart."

I nodded crying, "I love you too daddy and I will remember."

I could hear the smile in his voice, "Good girl, don't forget you'll be the most famous doctor Starfleet has ever known. You'll go to Vulcan and do all the things you've ever dreamed of."

I looked out the window and saw all the destruction, mommy kept screaming and crying, the doctor talking to her as she brought my baby brother into the world. Soon there was another set of cries, I smiled seeing the doctor hold my brother.

The doctor wrapped him in a blanket bringing him over to mommy, I stood next to her shoulder looking down at him. He was beautiful, my baby brother was finally here.

"What is it?" Daddy asked.

I smiled as mommy replied, "Sadie was right, it's a boy."

"A boy," daddy said happy, "Good job Sadie. Tell me about him."

"He's beautiful," mommy said, "George, you should be here."

"What are we going to call him?"

"We could name him after your father," mommy offered.

Daddy's reply made me giggle, "Tiberius, you kidding me? That's the worst. Let's name him after your dad. Let's call him Jim."

"Jim," mommy said softly, "Okay. Jim it is."

"Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" Daddy called out.

"I can hear you!" mommy replied.

"I love you so much. I love you-" daddy said before it went quiet.

Mommy grabbed ahold of me pulling me close as we cried together, I knew daddy was gone. Growing up on a Starfleet ship I had known death before, this hurt more though. Looking out the window we could see explosions in the enemy ship, daddy had crashed our ship into theirs.

Life would be very different now, I had a little brother and my mommy, but now my daddy was gone. I wouldn't get to see him again until I died myself. I wanted to make him proud, I would work my hardest to become the best doctor in Starfleet history. History would remember the name Sadie Georgina Kirk.

 _A/N: Here's chapter one folks, just about 6 pages long in word I'm working my hardest on getting this out, so hopefully there will be another couple of chapters soon (or more)._

 _I know Sadie is 7 but seems much more mature for her age, from what I've seen there are 7 year olds that way, I was one of them._

 _Not much editing done, just spelling and grammar with word that I can do. If someone wants to be a beta reader for me hit me up and we'll talk._

 _Oh I do not own Star Trek, just the OC's Sadie, and Lissath (mentioned in the prologue), you'll find out who she is later._

 _Bye for now darlings._


	3. Chapter 2: Through the Years

Chapter 2: Through the Years

After the attack on the USS Kelvin, Winona took Sadie and James back to the family farm in Iowa.

Without George it was hard, Winona was a widow and now the single mother of two young children, Starfleet had given the small family a generous allowance for George's death which did help quite a bit.

A few years later Winona remarried to a wonderful man that helped with the children. At 10 years old Sadie didn't get along the best with him, she was upset with Winona for remarrying at all.

James at the time was only 3 years old, other than that he never really knew a father. He got on well enough with his stepfather, but as he grew older he began rebelling more and more.

It didn't help a lot of the time Winona was off planet, she didn't communicate with her children very well either. So it came to be at the age of 13 Sadie was practically James' mother, especially as Winona didn't take her children off planet with her after Kelvin.

Now Sadie, she was a genius, she wanted to make her father's memory proud. She wanted to go down in the history books as the best doctor Starfleet has ever seen; at the age of 15 she graduated high school; however Starfleet wouldn't accept her until she was at least 17.

So with a tearful heart she went down to Georgia, leaving James alone in Iowa with their stepfather. Their stepfather wasn't a bad man, but at times all the siblings had were each other.

Down in Georgia at the medical school, that's where it began changing.

That's where Sadie met Leonard McCoy.

Little did Sadie know she was always meant to have him in her life, and with the events the Narada caused, this is how it was meant to be.

 _A/N: Okay this is short and isn't the best but I think it does the trick. I'm going to work on making the chapters longer I promise. Also going to try and get some more chapters up today. I know it doesn't give much into Sadie and James' relationship but I promise I have a plan. I see how I want this story to go, you'll see the siblings relationship soon enough.  
The next chapter you'll see Sadie and Bones' relationship and the beginnings of it. Some things will happen and there will be drama and adventure.  
So for now I'll say see you all later.  
Love,  
Savannah_


	4. Chapter 3: Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

"Leo stop," 18 year old Sadie giggled as her 23 year old boyfriend pulled her into his arms.

Leo chuckled kissing her cheek, "Never darling, love having you in my arms. You know I'm a lucky guy, having you as my girl, even if you are some big Starfleet doctor."

Sadie's smile faltered as she leaned back into him, "Leo I got offered the position."

What?" Leo said softly pulling away, "What do you mean you got offered the position?"

Sadie sighed, "I mean I was offered the internship to Vulcan. Leo you know it has always been my dream to go to Vulcan and learn their ways of medicine. They are some of the best in the galaxies."

Leo scoffed, "Damnit Sadie, you go to Vulcan and where does that leave us? That position is what five years?"

Sadie turned around to look at him, "So what I'm supposed to give up all of my dreams? Leo I love you but damnit I can't do that. I just can't."

Leo looked floored, "You love me?"

Sadie flushed, "Of course I do. I mean who would be crazy to not fall in love with you?" She sighed, "But I'm sorry Leo, no matter how much I love you I'm sorry."

She pulled away and Leo frowned, "Does this mean it's over then?"

Sadie sighed, "I guess so." She turned away from him, "I guess this is it. I'm sorry Leo I hope you can forgive me."

Leo then watched as Sadie walked out of his apartment and out of his life.

 _6 years later_

Sadie smiled at Amanda, "Thank you so much for taking care of Lissath for me, you and Sarek both."

Amanda smiled looking down at Lissath who was sleeping in her bed, "Sadie we are more than glad to watch our granddaughter. Vetith would be more than happy to have her if he were still here."

Sadie nodded sadly missing her Vulcan husband, "I still can't believe he's gone."

Vetith had suddenly gotten sick one day and the sickness tore his body apart, before Sadie or her family had known it he had passed on.

"I don't want to leave her here, she's only two but I have to return to Starfleet," Sadie sniffled. Amanda moved chairs to hug the younger woman, Sadie sighed, "This is never the life I wanted for her Amanda. I would have given Starfleet up to raise my daughter."

Amanda smiled softly, "We all know that Sadie, you love your daughter more than anything and would do whatever you could for her to provide your daughter a future."

Then Sarek spoke from the other side of the room, "Sadie I promise you your daughter will be well cared for while she is with us. Any time you wish it, myself or Amanda will take her to Earth, or you can come and stay here with us or take her with you when she is older."

Sadie smiled softly at Sarek, "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without either of you. I thank you both so much for everything you have done for me and Lissath."

She looked down at the ring that Amanda had made Vetith get her for their wedding day, "Vetith made me very happy, I was thrilled to be his T'hy'la. I will honor his memory and our love."

"I refuse that notion," Sarek said surprising Sadie, "Vetith knew that you loved him Sadie, you cannot stay true to him your entire life. You are allowed to find love again if you so wish it. Honor his memory by if you so choose that route choose a man that will love you and honor you as his T'hy'la, that will honor Lissath as if she were his own daughter."

Amanda nodded, "Sarek is right Sadie Vetith would have been heartbroken to see you throw the rest of your life away. Sadie you are only 21 years old, you are still a child yourself in the eyes of some. My son's memory could not be better honored if you threw your life away. Live your life that will honor him."

Sadie smiled, "Thank you both of you, I truly mean it." She looked at Sarek who was now standing behind Amanda resting a hand on her shoulder, "I have to get going soon, my shuttle will be leaving, and I'm expected at Starfleet as soon as possible."

Both Sadie and Amanda stood up, Amanda hugged Sadie, "We'll miss you Sadie, you are welcome here anytime know that. We shall take care of Lissath as if she were our daughter."

Sarek nodded, "Lissath will be well cared for I promise. We will consult with you on the matters of her raising while you are gone."

Sadie smiled, "Thank you both so much."

Lissath woke from her nap and began crying, which made another voice speak up, "Lissath is crying shall I help?"

Sadie turned to see Spock standing next to his niece looking down at her. Sadie smiled, "Would you mind helping feed her Spock?"

Spock nodded, "I shall get her food for you." He turned to walk away before stopping, "Your visit was very pleasant Sadie, and we shall miss you."

Sadie chuckled, "Little Vulcan through and through, Vetith seemed to get the most humanity."

Amanda smiled looking after her youngest, "Yet we still love him."

Sadie sighed, "I really have to get going, thank you for everything."

They all said their goodbyes, and Sadie grabbed her bags before going to the shuttle. She sighed settling into her seat, she didn't want to leave her daughter behind but she had to right now. In a few years she would retire at Starfleet so she could raise her daughter.

Sadie wouldn't lie, part of her resented her mother for leaving her and Jim behind for so many years, she didn't want Lissath to do the same to her.

She watched as the shuttle left the planet's surface, another part of her life was being left behind and while it hurt to leave her daughter, she was ready.

 _A/N: Hey guys! A longer chapter like I promised, I'm pretty happy with it. Yes surprise surprise, Lissath is Sadie's daughter and she is half Vulcan!_ _  
_ _Lissath, Sadie and Vetith are all my OC's I do not own any of the other characters or Star Trek, I just realized I haven't said that yet so there we go!_ _  
_ _Honestly if I owned Star Trek Kirk and Spock would totally be in a relationship._ _  
_ _So I'll talk to you all later, I would love reviews, this one is dedicated to my one reviewer so far Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, thank you dear!_

 _Love,_

 _Savannah_


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Again

Chapter 4: Meeting Again

A few more years passed, on Lissath's 7th birthday Sadie gave her the option for her to come and live permanently on Earth together. However Lissath denied the offer, she was proud of her mother and what she did in Starfleet, that and she truly did enjoy living with all of her family members and living on two different planets.

Sadie decided to spend as much time as possible however with Lissath that she could, so every break that she had she would go and be with Lissath either on Vulcan or in Iowa.

The years were good to Sadie and her family, Jim was a trouble maker though, Lissath did follow slightly in her uncle's footsteps. Sadie loved her daughter and brother though; she also loved how good they got along, even if it caused trouble.

Sadie's career in Starfleet did shine, she worked closely with Christopher Pike, he became like a father to her. They were good friends, and were currently at a bar watching over cadets together.

Sadie laughed as she told Chris the last bit of her story, "So there she in standing there in the giant puddle of water, Jim is right behind her looking ready to run. He thought I was going to kill him for what he did to Lissath."

Chris was laughing, "That is priceless, what did you do?"

"Oh I got Jim back five times worse," Sadie chuckled, "my brother has learned any prank he does to me I'll go and get him right back. That and you just don't mess with my daughter."

Sadie and Chris kept talking, talking to some of the cadets that came by, finally Sadie stood up, "I'm going to go and get me a drink, you want anything?"

Chris shook his head holding up his half-finished drink, "I'm alright for now."

Sadie nodded walking out of the back room and going to the bar, she was looking at the menu when she heard a voice, "You know you should always go with the classics."

Sadie grinned widely turning around, "Jim!"

Her brother laughed hugging her, "What in the hell are you wearing?"

Sadie looked down at her dress and smiled memories flashing through her head of Leo, "What I'm wearing is a dress an old friend got me."

Jim made a face, "I don't like it too many men are staring at you."

"Don't worry little brother, I'm not interested in any of the guys here," Sadie chuckled, "It's good to see you."

Jim grinned, "I'll give you my jacket, and you saw me just last week."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Well have fun, don't get into too much trouble." She then placed an order with the bartender who nodded and started on her drink, "I mean it James, and you need to start figuring out something to do with your life."

Jim smiled, "I'm getting there I promise, what you want me to join Starfleet like you?"

Sadie shrugged, "If you wanted, you'd be good at it, and whatever field you decided to do you would rock." The bartender handed Sadie her drink, she smiled, paid him and thanked you.

Jim shrugged getting distracted by a pretty woman, Sadie saw who it was and made a face, Nyota Uhura, she did not care for the girl at all; she was good with languages that would be given to her but everything else. Well to put it plainly. She was a bitch.

She orders all of her drinks and Jim looked past Sadie, "That's a lot of drinks for one woman."

Sadie rolled her eyes again, as Uhura ordered a shot of jack. Jim ordered one as well saying he had her shot.

"Her shots on her," Uhura said, "thanks but no thanks."

"Don't you at least want to know my name," Jim said, "before you completely reject me?"

"I'm fine without it," Uhura replied.

Sadie stifled laughter; she liked this girl just a bit more.

Jim raised a finger shaking it, "You are fine without it. It's Jim, Jim Kirk. If you don't tell me your name, I'll just have to make one."

Sadie shook her head glad she was staying out of this one; Jim seemed to have forgotten about her, which suited Sadie just fine; she was actually enjoying this and growing respect for the woman.

Uhura sighed finally replying, "It's Uhura."

"Uhura," Jim said acting surprised, "no way that's the name I was going to make up for you. Uhura what?"

"Just Uhura," she replied shaking her head.

"They not have last names on your world?" Jim asked.

"Uhura is my last name," was the answer he got.

"They not have first names on your world?" Jim asked seeming confused, you could tell he was slightly drunk and it was fun for Sadie to watch this disaster.

Sadie then watched as Jim went and stood on the other side of Uhura, both were ignoring her, which was just fine with her, it was letting her watch the train wreck with ease. She didn't get to normally see Jim like this, so when she did she loved it more than anything. It was always a great show and made for some good stories.

"So you're a cadet, your studying, what's your focus?" Jim said leaning against the bar.

"Xenolinguistics," Uhura replied, "You have no idea what that means."

Sadie snorted softly, Jim was a lot smarter then he seemed, both of the Kirk children had very high IQ's, Jim may not always show it, but they would see it in a second with his reply.

"The study of alien languages. Morphology, phonology, syntax," Jim smiled looking pleased, "Means you've got a talented tongue."

Uhura looked impressed, "I'm impressed. For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals."

Jim's grin grew, "Well not only."

Uhura started laughing; another cadet came up speaking to Uhura, "This townie isn't bothering you right?"

"Oh beyond belief," she said before turning back to the bar to get her drinks, "but it's nothing I can't handle."

"You could handle me and that's an invitation," Jim said watching her drown her shot of jack.

"Hey," the cadet butted in again, Sadie rolled her eyes, this guy was an ass, "You better mind your manners."

"Oh relax Cupcake," Jim said clapping his hand on the guys shoulder, "it was a joke."

"Hey," the cadet said reaching out for Jim turning him around, "maybe you can't count but there is four of us and one of you."

Sadie groaned under her breath, this was going to end up badly, she should stop it now but maybe nothing would happen. Wishful thinking with Jim around.

"So get some more guys and it'll be an even fight," Jim said smirking lightly, he then patted the guy in the face and all hell broke loose.

Jim started to turn around but "Cupcake" swung him back around punching him in the face knocking him to the bar, oh yeah these cadets were going to be in so much trouble. She could hear Uhura yelling at them to stop it as Jim kicked the guy into the table. He began fighting the three other guys and one of them punched him so hard he went stumbling back, he stumbled into Uhura grabbing her breasts.

Jim grinned looking satisfied as the woman gasped pushing him back. Sadie shook her head turning back to her drink as her brother kept getting the shit beat out of him; she finished her drink as Jim was put onto a table. She motioned at the bartender to get another one; she would need it after this.

She stood up and whistled, at the exact same time Chris did, the cadets all stood at attention torn looking between the two officers. Chris gave Sadie a look, and she shrugged yelling out, "Alright everybody out, now!"

All the cadets left the building, Jim looked at Chris after being asked if he was alright, "You can whistle really loudly, you know that?'

Sadie laughed going to help Jim stand up, "Nice one dumbass."

Jim gave her a look, "Thanks for the help sis."

Sadie shrugged putting an innocent look on her face, "I had to finish my drink, besides I thought you had it."

Chris hit her on the shoulder, go get the cadet settled I want to talk to your brother."

Sadie nodded kissing Jim on the forehead, "I'll call you tomorrow night when you'll be feeling better."

He nodded sitting down in a chair, she waved at Chris who just said, "I'll talk to you later."

Sadie nodded heading out of the bar, she looked at the group of cadets, "Alright you all are with me, Captain Pike is staying behind for a few. Let it be known those that took part of the fight will be punished. Let's get back to our hotel for the night."

She then headed back to the hotel with the cadets, the hours passed and Chris sent her a message on her PADD, he said he'd talk to her in the morning and he might be winning the bet. For a long while now Chris and Sadie have had a bet on whether or not Jim would join Starfleet.

Sadie scoffed, "Old men love cheating to win." She knew Chris stayed behind to talk Jim into Starfleet, and if she knew anything she knew how Chris was; Jim would be on their shuttle in the morning.

Sadie did some work for the night before deciding to turn in, she slept well, and as it had been for the past few years her dreams were filled with a southern doctor she had left behind in Georgia. What Sadie didn't know is they would be meeting again very soon, and this time the doctor wouldn't let her go.

 _A/N: Hey everybody! Hope this was a good chapter; it was 12(ish) pages long! Was a lot of writing, I know it was mostly movie, but I promise it'll be going off plot very soon, well not off plot, but off script.  
Okay I'm not too sure when the next few updates will be coming out, I'm going to be pretty busy these next couple of weeks, have my fiancé's brother's wedding, a trip out of state with my fiancé, hopefully will have a job soon, fingers crossed really need it, then if it all goes well I myself will be getting married at the end of this month!  
But enough boring you all with my personal life, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review, I would love it. I'm not going to be one of those bitches who holds back chapters for not getting reviews, I don't roll that way.  
So until next time my loves!  
Savannah_


	6. Chapter 5: Leo?

Chapter 5: Leo?

The next morning came a little too quickly for Sadie, she knew Chris would want to talk about the night before. That wouldn't be the most fun conservation in the world. She headed down to where she was supposed to meet him; Chris would scold her for allowing things to happen like they did, even if it worked out in their favor.

Jim would be joining Starfleet, and she would lose the long running bet between Chris and her. Honestly she never thought Jim join, no matter how much she wanted him to join. She thought he would spend his time other ways, but if she knew Chris and she did, he would have brought up their father.

Bringing up their father was either good or bad depending on the situation, and she would bet anything that this was good. Jim would want to be more than their father's memory, prove that he was better, and keep himself alive for it.

Sadie loved Jim, just as she had loved their father, but she had known George Kirk, even if it was only for a few years of her life. Jim had never known him; he had only heard many a story about their father. Sadie finished dressing for the day and grabbed her bags heading down to meet Chris for breakfast.

He was sitting at the table and didn't look up from his PADD as he said, "So want to tell me what happened last night?"

Sadie took a sip from her coffee that was warm, thank you Chris, as she replied, "What? He had it. I was getting ready to step in when you did."

He looked up from his PADD with a raised eyebrow, "He was having his ass handed to him by four cadets. How is that him having it?"

Sadie snorted, "Trust me, I know Jim. He can handle himself in a fight almost better than anyone I know. He learned so much from our lives." She shook her head, "We haven't had easy lives, you know that Chris. Jim has adapted, he is amazing."

Chris smiled softly, "I know how you are about family kid, I don't think you'd allow too much harm to come to him."

"I really wouldn't," Sadie said.

They began talking about a lot of things, including the Enterprise. Chris was excited for it, he agreed on staying grounded and helping out at the academy until it was finished.

Soon it was time to head to the shipyard, they took a cab and soon were at the Riverside shipyard where the cadets where heading into the shuttle, along with a few new recruits. Sadie smiled always happy to see new faces in the crowd.

Then sure enough just a few minutes before 8am Jim pulled up on his bike, Sadie grinned widely pulling some money out of her pocket and handing it to Chris. Jim threw his bike keys to one of the yard workers telling him the bike was now all his.

"Four years I'll do it in three," Jim said smiling as he kissed Sadie on the cheek and walking into the shuttle.

Sadie smiled, "Well you did win this one Chris. I can't believe he actually joined." She shook her head walking into the shuttle heading up to the copilot seat, and just a few short minutes later Chris joined her and checked everything before speaking over the comm, "This is Captain Pike, we've been cleared for takeoff."

He shut the comm off, "Ready Sadie?"

Sadie nodded buckling up, "Let's do this."

 _Two Hours Later_

Sadie flipped on the comm, "This is Commander Kirk and we are nearing the academy. Please stay buckled until we are landed, all new recruits please stay seated until the uniformed cadets are off the shuttle. Once the uniformed cadets are off the shuttle please exit the shuttle and group outside the shuttle waiting further instructions. Thank you."

She flipped the comm off sitting back, "I love my job right now, it's all relaxing."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Look lively we'll be there in less than five minutes."

Sadie blew a raspberry, "Yes father."

She and Pike brought the ship into its port and finished docking before parking and unbuckling as the cadets and recruits followed Sadie's instructions. Once everyone was out Sadie stood up stretching, "I'll see you later Chris. Gotta get the noobs to their orientation."

Chris shook his head, "Stop calling them noobs, your how old?"

Sadie grinned, "28 old man, but I'm going to have fun."

Chris just walked out of the shuttle heading to his office to do some work for the day. Sadie walked out heading to the 'noobs', "Alright everyone I'm-"

She was cut off by another voice, one she hadn't heard in about 10 years, "Sadie?"

She froze turning to see the man she had once been in love with, and if she could admit, was still a bit in love with, "Leo?"

 _A/N:_

 _Hey everybody! Sorry this has taken so long, things got crazy! Had to move my wedding back to June so I've been nonstop planning with my mom and fiancé, been wedding dress shopping (found my dress!), been looking for work, been nannying for my fiancés sister in law and sister (two kids = handful)._

 _However I promise I'm going to do better!_

 _Okay so I noticed in Chapter 3: Changes, the time change was to 3 years later, that didn't work at all! So I fixed it, it is now "6 years later". If anyone has any questions please feel free to ask, I did come up with a little timeline, and if you all would like to see it I will add it as an extra little chapter. It's just ages when everything happens, because I know it has to be a little confusing._

 _Alright I love you all, I'm getting ready to go on a date with my fiancé, so goodbye for now my dears._

 _Oh and please review, please guys, I'm dying here, I don't know if you all are liking it or not, I know I have a few followers on this so please give me some feedback!_

 _Love,_

 _Savannah_


	7. Chapter 6: Well Shit

Chapter 6: Well Shit

"Well shit," Sadie let slip out looking over Leo. She couldn't believe he was here, at Starfleet, last she remembered he had a fear of space, aviofobia. So the fact he was here at the academy to be a cadet was amazing.

She shook her head, she couldn't deal with this right now, and she sighed, "We'll talk later." She turned to the rest of the cadets, "I'm Commander Kirk, and I am not one of your instructors I just help out around the academy sometimes. Today is one of those days, I'm going to take you all to sign in, where you'll each receive PADDs, your rooming assignments, class schedules and you will find out your mentor for your time here at the academy. Any questions?"

Jim raised his hand looking serious, "That have to deal with the sign in process and not about my past with Mr. McCoy."

Jim sighed shaking his head; he vaguely heard Sadie's reply as she started walking them to a building. He looked Bones over, the name he quickly dubbed the man after his comment about only having his bones left. During the flight there they had talked, Leo had talked about a Sadie he knew years ago, they had dated, while he was in University and she in University and Starfleet academy.

Jim never would have thought that the Sadie that Bones had once loved was his sister, he had heard many things from Sadie about a Leo, and he knew that she had been madly in love with the man. He knew to this day she still had feelings for him, which after Vetith made him happy.

Jim had met his sister's Vulcan husband only twice during the time he was alive and they were married. He had liked the man, but now after meeting Leo and barely getting to know him, he liked this man better. He grinned already planning a way to get the two back together.

Sadie led the recruits to their check in, Leo made sure to stay behind the group, he stopped at Sadie, "Tonight can we talk?"

Sadie sighed looking up at the man, "Leo I-"

He shook his head cutting her off, "No none of this I don't know, Sadie please if you ever cared about me you'll talk."

"You are an ass Leonard McCoy," Sadie growled out glaring at him.

Leo smiled, "Yeah but I got you to agree to talk with me sugar. Listen you find me or message me later, or even get your brother to do it, I don't think I'm getting rid of him anytime soon."

"Yeah I think you're stuck with him," Sadie smiled softly, "Okay here's how it will go, at 6pm you'll be free for the night, there's a spot on campus, a little shop called the Sweet Spot. Meet me there we can talk."

Leo kissed her cheek, "Thank you so much sugar. I'll catch you later." He then hurried inside the building getting into line to start his life at the academy.

Sadie knew she had time to kill so she decided to head to her apartment and change; her apartment was on campus because she helped out so often there. That and she was taking some more classes, she was skilled in many spots for Starfleet: medical (including psychology), engineering, she had learned to be a pilot, amongst some other small things. She was currently taking some xenolinguistics classes, she wanted to do as much as she could, and it made her feel good.

No matter what she learned and did, she stuck with her medical though, she was the best doctor, and psychologist that Starfleet had ever seen.

Once she got to her apartment she smiled looking around, she loved it so much, it was perfect for her, and when Lissath came around there was enough room for the both of them. Sadie headed to her room and threw her bag on her bed, she'd unpack later, but right now she wanted to head to the gym and spa on campus.

Sadie hurried and changed into shorts and a plain tee-shirt, she had time to kill until she had to meet Leo. She prayed Jim kept his mouth shut about Lissath; she didn't need to explain that to her former lover. If he found out about Lissath before she told him, he would automatically assume Lissath was his, the timing would be right.

They weren't always the most careful when it came to their sexual moments during the last bit of their relationship. She knew it was irresponsible, but they had been young and carefree.

She got to the gym and signed in, she talked a bit with the people who worked there, some of them were students on the campus doing some extra work, others were people who worked off campus, had no ties with Starfleet other than this.

She then headed to the main workout room, she got on a treadmill and began running, and so she pulled up the screen on there and began just channeling surfing.

After ten minutes of not finding anything she placed in headphones and started some music. She preferred music from older centuries. Especially around the Augment wars, that time period had always interested her, in her spare time she studied in, she had medical interest from them. The Augments were genetically engineered humans, in all the books it was never said how it was done.

At the same time however files and paperwork from that time period were little, they truly didn't know a lot. However she enjoyed knowing.

Before Sadie knew it an hour and a half had passed, that's why she enjoyed going at a slow and steady pace. Time flew by and she was only a little tired and not exhausted like how some others were. She hopped off the treadmill and started down to the spa, if she was going to talk to Leo she needed to be relaxed. She signed in down there talking with the girl in charge, she happened to be in the xenolinguistics class with Sadie.

They talked for a bit before Sadie headed to do the full spa treatment. Her day after that passed by quickly; before she knew it she had to rush to the meeting.

Leo was nervous, he was at the little shop Sadie said to meet her at, he was ten minutes early. As it turned out Pike would be his mentor for his time here at Starfleet, he had a meeting with the man, which had gone well. His roommate would be Jim Kirk, they had checked out their room and it was a nice room. They had more free time then Sadie had said, so they hung out in their room and talked.

Five minutes before Leo had decided to leave Jim got a call on his PADD; he answered it talking to a female for a few minutes before hanging up. Leo raised an eyebrow, "That was quick, already talking to a girl here?"

Jim shook his head smiling, "Nah that's just Lissath, my niece."

Leo knew from when he and Sadie had been dating that the two were the only Kirk siblings, "What do you mean niece?"

Jim froze, shit that means Sadie was going to kill him, "Uh nothing I gotta go." Jim then bolted off his bed and into their bathroom.

Leo shook himself out of the thoughts as he heard Sadie's voice, "Leo! You're here early."

Leo's hands tightened slightly into fists, he couldn't believe that he had a daughter and Sadie hid it from him for so damn long. "We need to talk now. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sadie sat down confused, "Tell me what?"

"Our daughter!" Leo silently yelled, if Leo was right Lissath would be about 13.

Sadie froze, Jim opened his big mouth, this was exactly what she had wanted to avoid. "Leo we do not have a daughter."

"Bullshit, I'm a doctor," Leo growled out, "I know we weren't exactly careful, I just don't understand why you would hide the fact I'm a father from me."

"She's half Vulcan!" Sadie yelled out, they began getting looks from the other customers in the store. Sadie looked at Leo, "We don't have a daughter I have a daughter. Good day."

She didn't know why she ever thought they would have been able to talk; she stood up and walked out. Sadie shook her head wanting to cry, she was nowhere ashamed of Lissath's heritage but she knew the treatment "half breeds" received, especially Vulcans. She started walking about to her apartment when she heard Leo call out her name, "I'm not in the mood to be yelled at Leo."

"No darling I need to apologize," Leo said pulling Sadie around to look at him, "I was upset, I thought I had a daughter. I always wanted kids, you know that, but now I'm thinking that the math is off."

Sadie nodded, "Yeah, I had her two years after I moved; I was married the year before. Her father's name is Vetith, he was amazing. We fell quick and hard. I was his T'hy'la."

Leo's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow that has to be a story to tell. If I haven't messed up too badly let me take you to dinner and we can catch up, no more fights. I promise."

Sadie smiled, "I'd like that a lot, I know a nice little place just off campus."

Leo held out his arm, "What are we waiting for?"

 _A/N:_

 _Hey guys!_

 _Okay so it'll be a week or two before you get the next chapter, I'm heading out to my parents to help out with some things around there house._

 _So Leo thought Lissath was his, god that would be an embarrassment to find out "YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER!" haha, sorry couldn't resist._

 _Let me know what you all are thinking, I won't bother anymore, love you all!_

 _Savannah_


	8. Chapter 7: Let The Adventure Begin

Chapter 7: Let the Adventure Begin

Three years have passed; Sadie and Leo grew back together over those years, and soon entered a relationship again, Sadie finished her classes quickly with flying colors.

She had just arrived back from a visit on Vulcan with her In-laws and daughter. They had celebrated Lissath's 12th birthday. They had chatted with Jim over the PADD as he was unable to come due to classes.

Leo arrived on the day of the party; he met Lissath officially as Sadie's boyfriend. Lissath fell in love with the older man, and even better Amanda and Sarek approved of the man. Sadie was more than relieved at that knowledge; she was thrilled when Leo and Lissath got along so well.

However Sadie was glad to be back on the Starfleet campus, she was heading to the coffee shop where she and Leo first had coffee at, well on campus the first time. She was supposed to meet both Jim and Leo there; she had already dropped everything off at her apartment and should arrive in just a minute.

Right before she got to the shop she ran into Chris, he smiled, "Sadie, how are you today?" 

Sadie smiled, "I'm good, just got back from visiting Lissath. Have to take some things to Spock later, but right now on my way to meet Jim and Leo."

Chris smiled, "Good, I'm glad things are good. You know your brother has signed up to take the test again."

Sadie shook her head, "He's an idiot who can't quit. He's not the smartest in the bunch. But I got to get going I'll talk to you later."

Chris smiled and waved heading on his way. Sadie hurried into the coffee shop; Leo was at a table with two orders sitting in front of him. Sadie went over to him kissing his cheek, "Hey there Doctor."

Leo smiled turning to face her, "Hey sugar, I missed you."

Sadie sat down in the chair next to him taking a sip of her tea, she smiled, "Oh I missed this." She looked around, "Where's Jim?"

Leo snorted, "He told me he had to study, he's taking the test again tomorrow. Lord knows he's off with someone not studying."

Sadie grinned, "Well I have one errand to do, how about you head on to my apartment and we can do some studying ourselves?"

"I like the way you think," Leo grinned, "I'll meet you there, don't take too long now."

Sadie nodded kissing him once more then grabbing her and heading to where she would find Spock, in his campus office. She hurried, wanting some time with Leo as they hadn't had much of that the past month.

She reached the building where the teachers had their offices, she knew the way to Spock's office, and she got to it rather quickly. Sadie knocked on the door and heard Spock tell her to enter. She pushed the door open. "It's me."

Spock looked up from his paperwork and nodded, "Hello Sade, what brings you here?"

Sadie pulled a small package out of her pocket, "I just got back from your parents, they asked me to bring this to you and your mother asked me to give you her love."

Spock gave a slight smile, "Thank you Sadie, I'm sure you have plans with Dr. McCoy so I will not keep you here talking. Have a good day."

Sadie shook her head smiling and headed out to her apartment. She didn't take too long to get across campus, being in Starfleet she kept in shape and she had the clothes on for it so she jogged. She was excited for her one on one time with Leo for the night.

 _The Next Morning_

Sadie had gotten a message saying they wanted her in the control room while her brother took the test for the third time. She was there as the test was just starting, she received a disapproving look from Spock for being late, and she met his eye giving him, "Talk after look". She began watching and monitoring everything that was happening in the room.

Nyota turned around from her station, "We are receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them." 

Sadie could tell Nyota was not pleased about this; it was a well-known fact around campus that Nyota didn't care for Jim Kirk.

However looking at Jim, Sadie knew her brother was up to something, she just couldn't tell what it was. And that fact alone threw her.

Jim answered smiling, "Starfleet has ordered us to rescue them, Captain." He was enjoying this almost as much as driving the car into the canyon.

Leo scoffed going back to his monitor before saying, "Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us."

"That's okay," Jim grinned.

Leo was confused, "That's okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about it," was the simple reply he got.

One of the instructors in the control room caught on, "Did he just say don't worry about it? Is he not taking this stimulation seriously?"

Jim looked up at control room smirking before turning to Leo as he spoke up.

"Three more Klingon war birds decloaking and targeting our ship," Leo said turning to face Jim, "I don't suppose this is a problem either?"

One of the cadets spoke up in the room, "They're firing captain."

Jim leaned back in his chair, "Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship."

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons captain?" Nyota asked frowning.

"Alert medical," Jim said with something up his sleeve.

Everyone went to work at Jim's command, Leo then spoke up, "Our ship is being hit. Shields at 60%."

"I understand," Jim said digging in the arms of his chair pulling out an apple.

"Well should we, I don't know, fire back?" Leo said in disbelief.

"No," was the reply he got as Jim bit into his apple.

Suddenly in the test room everything flickered going out then powering back on. The control room went into a frenzy trying to figure out what was happening. Everyone in the test room became confused as well, except for Jim who was staying relaxed.

Then Jim started speaking again, "Hm. Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon war birds."

"Yes captain," someone said.

"Jim their shields are still up," Leo said frowning.

"Are they?" Jim grinned widely.

Leo was surprised, "No their not."

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it, let's not waste ammunition," Jim said enjoying this.

"Target locked an acquired on all war birds. Firing."

Everyone watched on the main screen as the stimulation attacked the enemy ships. Everyone in the control room looked at Sadie, she frowned, "Just because I'm his sister doesn't mean look at me for answers."

Jim then started talking as he stood up and walked around the room, "Begin rescue of the stranded crew. So, we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is under way."

The lead commander in charge of the test then turned to Spock, "How in the hell did that kid beat your test?"

Spock was perplexed, Sadie knowing Vulcans could read every single one of his moods, "I do not know."

 _A/N:_

 _Hey guys!_

 _I'm not going to lie; I had some major troubles with this chapter. I don't have as much inspiration as I did when I started the story._

 _I will not abandon this story however; I will continue to work on, it may not get updated as much because I'm going to start on my Once Upon A Time remake. It's not leaving my mind._

 _I really want to finish this, so I'm going to do everything I can to finish this before getting started on Once Upon A Time._

 _But please guys help a girl out, give me some reviews and give me reason to want to finish this story._

 _I'll love you forever._

 _Love Savannah!_


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting Nero

Chapter 8: Meeting Nero

All of the academy, teachers and students, were gathered in the biggest lecture hall after an emergency session was called, I was sitting amongst the other teachers in a grey uniform. Leo was next to me having secured him and James seats there.

The head of the college began speaking, "This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward."

They then continued as Jim walked forward, "Cadet Kirk evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuing to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?"

Jim was nervous, Sadie could tell it from where she sat, and he looked around a bit as he answered, "Yes. I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

The head looked up at Spock who then stood up, before continuing, "Step forward please. This is Commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last 4 years. Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code," Spock said, "thereby changing the conditions of the test."

Jim frowned, "Your point being?"

The head spoke up again, "In academic vernacular you cheated."

Quite a few people in audience started murmuring amongst themselves, Sadie covered her mouth with one hand she couldn't believe this. That's what Jim did; Spock had pretty much kicked her out of the control room after the test so they could figure out what had happened.

Jim scoffed as he began to try and worm his way out of this one, Sadie knew he was fucked. "Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable."

Sadie was interested in how this would go, both Spock and Jim were both wonderful debaters, she would actually enjoy this a bit. Leo looked over at her and she smiled a bit at him before turning back away to watch the back and forth between the two men.

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario?"

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson."

"Please, enlighten me."

"You of all people should know, cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death." And that's when Sadie froze, bringing up their father was a low point to the Kirk siblings, and that was exactly where Spock was heading. In fact nearly anyone in Starfleet knew that fact which is why most everyone began murmuring again.

Jim knew it too, and Sadie saw the effect of it on her brother, "I of all people?"

"Your father, Lt. George Kirk assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?" Spock asked not seeming fazed at all.

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test," Jim said trying to hide his emotions, but not doing well as he was getting upset.

"Furthermore you have failed to define the purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again," Jim all but spit out.

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

Sadie knew Spock was correct, that was something well looked for in a Starfleet Captain, and Jim was missing it sometimes, he got too cocky. It was his main downfall.

Them before either man could say anything someone hurried into the room and up to the board, handing the head a PADD, the head looked at it ace grim before announcing, "We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to hangar 1 immediately. Dismissed."

Sadie's body went cold and numb, Lissath was on Vulcan, set to leave next week to come and visit here. It wasn't often that a planet sent out a distress call, and the fact it was happening scared the life out of her, Leo squeezed her hand promising to meet her later; they knew they would both be assigned to the Enterprise.

Everyone in the room then stood up, the cadets hurrying off to the hanger and what Commanders were there hurried off to either assign cadets to ships or head to their captains and ships.

Sadie hurried to her shuttle and Chris, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you'll be okay? I need you in top form."

Sadie took a deep breath, "I'll be fine on the bridge, and once I get to work there will be no problems."

Chris gave her a slightly strained smile, "I know your worried about Lissath, I am too, everything will be okay I promise, now let's get busy."

Chris and Sadie got onto a filled shuttle heading to the piloting seats, it wasn't long until they were leaving the hanger and heading up to the space dock. Little did they all know the trouble they would soon encounter.

Once they were at the Enterprise Chris and Sadie separated, Chris having to do some errands as Sadie headed up to the bridge.

See Sadie was in a test program, she was well versed in psychology, and being trained in many other areas of a starship, she was to be a negotiator for the Enterprise using psychology.

She was nervous as this just came to be a few months ago, before this she was just a normal doctor for the Federation. She helped out on the bridge getting everyone ready, it wasn't much longer then everyone was just about ready to go.

She heard the bridge open and looked over to see Spock enter the bridge, she nodded at him and he nodded back going over to his position. Chris was walking around, and then acknowledged Spock who told him the engineering report.

Chris then spoke to everyone on the bridge, "Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pompon circumstance that we can afford today. The christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on." He then sat in his chair and spoke into the comm, "All decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure. Helm, thrusters."

Sulu nodded, "Moorings retracted, captain, dock control reports ready. Thrusters fired, separating from space dock. The fleet's cleared space dock, captain. All ships ready for warp."

Chris told him to set a course for Vulcan; he was given an affirmative after Sulu set the course. He turned to face Sulu, "Maximum warp. Punch it."

Then they watched as the rest of the ships jumped into warp; however the Enterprise didn't move, Sadie frowned, they should be in warp but they weren't for some reason. Unable to see the screens Sadie wasn't sure what was wrong with the ship.

Chris turned to Sulu, "Lieutenant, where's helmsmen McKenna?"

"He has lung worms' sir. He couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu," Sulu replied, Sadie could see the man was engaged, she knew him a bit but not all that well.

"And you are a pilot, right?" Chris asked trying to make some fun in the situation.

"Very much so, sir," Sulu said messing with his control panel, "I'm not sure what's wrong here."

"Is the parking brake on?" Sadie chuckled at Chris's question.

"No. I'll figure it out, I'm just-" he was then cut off by Spock.

"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?"

"Ready for warp, sir," Sulu replied after pressing a few buttons.

Chris grinned, "Let's punch it."

Then they were off at warp heading towards Vulcan, Sadie couldn't shake the feeling she was getting from the situation, it could be just the fact her daughter was on the planet too.

After a while Sulu said, "Engines at maximum warp captain."

Chris nodded turning his attention to Chekov, "Russian whiz kid, what's your name? Cheikov? Chirpov?"

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andrejevic, sir," Chekov said brightly.

"Fine. Chekov, Pavel Andrejevic," Chris replied, "begin ship wide mission broadcast."

"Yes, sir. Happy to," he attempted to put his code, "Ensign authorization code 95 Wictor Wictor 2."

"Authorization not recognized," the computer said.

Chekov sighed trying again, pouncing his words better, "Ensign authorization code, 95 Victor Victor 2."

"Access granted."

Chekov started the broadcast, "May I have your attention please. At 22:00 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan high command that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within 3 minutes. Thank you for your time."

Actually hearing what was happening froze Sadie, a lightning storm in space? The last time that had happened was the day of Jim's birth; this made the feeling in Sadie's stomach get 10x worse. Something wasn't right, she could only hope they'd all end up alive and okay after this.

She kept thinking about this, wondering how to bring this all up to Chris without sounding insane and hopefully to help out.

Just as she was getting ready to speak up Jim ran onto the bridge, Leo and Nyota right behind him. He was shouting for Chris, Pike frowned standing up as Jim was telling him to stop the ship. "Kirk how the hell did you get onboard the Enterprise?"

She automatically figured out that Leo got him on the board using his skills as a doctor. Leo then spoke up confirming her thoughts on that, "Captain, this man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine."

"Bones, please," Jim tried to stop Leo.

Leo just kept talking, "He's completely delusional... And I take full responsibility."

"Vulcan is not a experiencing a natural disaster," Jim was talking over Leo, "it's being attacked by Romulans."

"Romulans?" Chris was very unhappy and his displeasure was showing, Sadie would have to step in soon, "Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day McCoy, take him back to medical. We'll have words later."

"Aye captain," Leo quickly agreed.

Jim started again, "Sir, that same anomaly..."

However Spock quickly stepped in, "Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, captain."

"Look, I get it, you're a great arguer, I'd love to do it again with you," Jim said growing more urgent.

"I can remove the cadet."

"Try it!" Jim yelled out, "This cadet is trying to save the bridge!"

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp doing a rescue mission?" Spock questioned

"It's not a rescue mission. Listen to me. It's an attack," Jim said looking to Chris.

Spock didn't want to have any of it, "Based on what facts?"

Jim started with what Sadie also knew, "That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth. Before a Romulan ship attacked the USS Kelvin. You know that, sir. I've read your dissertation."

Sadie then stepped forward speaking, "That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attacked a place on the edge of Klingon space."

Jim nodded taking back over with new knowledge, "And at 23:00 last night there was an attack. 47 Klingon war birds destroyed by Romulans, sir. And it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Chris questioned beginning to believe the Kirk siblings.

"Sir," Nyota then began speaking after Jim looked to her, "I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

"We're warping into a trap," Sadie breathed out, Leo placed a hand on her wrist knowing that she feared for Lissath.

Jim nodded, "The Romulans are waiting for us. I promise you that."

"The cadet's logic is sound," Spock finally conceded, "and Lt. Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

"Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmissions in Romulan," Chris said jumping into Captain mode.

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan," spoke the lieutenant who was at the control panel.

"What about you?" Chris said turning to Nyota, "Do you speak Romulan, cadet?"

"Uhura. All 3 dialects, sir," she spoke hoping to replace the man.

"Uhura, relieve the lieutenant," Chris commanded.

"Yes, sir," Nyota said going to the seat.

"Hannity," Chris said, "hail the USS Truman."

"All the other ships are out of warp sir and have arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost all contact," Hannity replied quickly.

"Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission or transmission of any kind in the area," Nyota said worrying Sadie even more.

"It's because they're being attacked," Jim stated.

"Shields up. Red alert," Chris said heading back to his chair.

Sulu started talking, "Arrival at Vulcan in 5 seconds. 4... 3... 2..."

Sadie gasped in shock, all in front of them the ships that had come first were destroyed, and she had many friends that would now be dead. Jim was right; Vulcan was under attack, by the exact same people who had killed her father.

"Emergency evasive," Chris called out trying to keep her calm.

They were thrust to the side, Leo grabbing Sadie to keep her as steady as he could.

"Damage report," Chris said.

"Deflector shields are holding."

"All stations. Engineer Olson, report," Chris began ordering, "Full reverse. Come about starboard, 90°. Drop us down underneath them, Sulu."

Sadie caught sight of the ship and tightly gripped Leo's hand, she looked back at him and looked down at her just as stricken.

"Captain, they're locking torpedoes," Spock warned his captain.

"Divert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields."

Then they were hit by the torpedoes Spock had warned them about, Leo caught himself and Sadie on the railing as Chris called out, "Sulu, status report."

"Shields at 32%. Their weapons are powerful, sir. We can't take another hit like that." At Sulu's words Sadie's stomach dropped, if they were hit again they would mostly die, Sadie would never see her daughter again.

"Get me Starfleet command." Chris ordered wanting to warn command.

"Captain. The Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere." Spock warned, Sadie could tell by his voice that he was worried for the planet, his parents and niece, "It's signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities."

"All power to forward shields," Chris wouldn't go down without a fight, "Prepare to fire all weapons."

Nyota quickly stood up, "Captain we're being hailed."

"Hello," the Romulan spoke as he came up on the screen. Sadie moved away from Leo going to stand by Chris ready to help.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike," Chris said speaking to the man, "To whom am I speaking?"

"Hi Christopher, I'm Nero," the man now known as Nero seemed to sing out.

"You've declared war against the Federation," Chris was in full captain mode now, he would do everything in his power to keep his ship safe, "Withdraw, I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

The words that were spoken next by Nero shook Sadie to the bone, "I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right, Spock?"

Spock stood up coming to stand next to Sadie and Chris, "Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted."

Nero smiled, "No, we're not. Not yet. Spock, there's something I would like you to see. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled."

He then stopped seeing Sadie, "And Miss Kirk, you'll enjoy this as well, I'm surprised I didn't notice you first, you are rather quiet. We shall have words later Sadie."

Nero then turned his attention back to Chris, "As you can see, by the rest of the armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle. Come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."

The screen went black and Chris stood up as Jim spoke, "They'll kill you, you know that."

Spock nodded agreeing with Jim, "Your survival is unlikely."

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy," Jim kept talking, "Going over to that ship is a mistake."

"I too agree," Spock continued, "You should rethink your strategy."

"I understand that," Chris said, "I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand to hand combat."

"I have training, sir," Sulu spoke up.

Chris nodded, "Come with me. Kirk, you too. You're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov, you have the con."

"Aye, Captain," the young man answered as Sulu, Chris, Spock and Jim walked out of the room.

Sadie watched as they exited the bridge, she kissed Leo's cheek, "I'll be right back." She then ran off after the men not knowing what she was yet doing.

 _A/N:_

 _Hey guys, so I'm actually really proud for getting this chapter out so soon, and its 16 pages! Like damn! I kicked ass, and I'm not going to lie, a big thanks goes to_ Adrillian1497 _I saw your review this morning and I was like I need to do this, I can do th_ is.

 _This weekend I'm going out of town but I'm hoping to have the story done by then, if not it will be finished next week, well hopefully. I can see this one the rest of the way and I wanna rock it._

 _So sorry not sorry this chapter was so long lol, so I'll end this here. Let me know what you all thought!_

 _Lots of love, Savannah_


	10. Chapter 9: Becoming Heroes

Chapter 9: Becoming Heroes

Sadie hurried after them catching up to hear Chris saying, "Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer."

"What?" Both Jim and Sadie said, alerting the men to Sadie's presence.

"Captain?" Spock questioned, "Please, I apologize. The complexities of human pranks escape me."

"It's not a prank Spock," Chris replied and I am not the captain, you are. Let's go."

He then turned to go into the shuttle, Sadie followed after him, "Chris you can't go over there alone. Both Spock and I were singled out by Nero, I understand leaving Spock here in charge of the ship but at least take me with you."

All the other men stayed back letting Chris have a moment with Sadie, "Sadie I can't risk you. I was told to come alone so I am. I can't risk your life; you're like a daughter to me. If I can save you and hope to save Lissath I will. Help Spock out, do what you can here. I have a feeling that if Nero wants you or Spock he'll get you, but he wants both of you to see something. It's best if you stay here Sadie. Please for me." 

Sadie nodded tearing up; she hugged the older man, "Come back safe Chris, please, you're like a father to me. If you don't come back alive I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

Chris chuckled kissing her forehead as he hugged her back, "Now go, I'll come back alive, I'm betting on your brother."

Sadie pulled away walking out, she stopped at Jim, "Don't get yourself killed I mean it." She quickly hugged her younger brother, "I am proud of you Jim. Dad would be too."

Then she turned and hurried off to the bridge wiping the tears off of her face.

Sadie saw Leo was gone, probably off taking damage reports in the medbay. She took Sulu's spot as she was the next most qualified. She barely glanced back as Spock walked back onto the bridge, since Chris made him acting Captain he went to sit in the Captain's chair.

"Doctor Puri report," Spock said comming the medbay wanting to check damages there.

"It's McCoy," Leo quickly replied, "Doctor Puri was on deck 6. He's dead." Sadie felt her heart clench at that, Puri was a friend and mentor.

"Then you have just inherited his responsibility as chief medical officer," Spock replied.

Sadie could tell by Leo's voice he was nervous and stressed, "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

Sadie began focusing on the monitors, she was helping Chekov keep track of the jump team, she was so nervous for her brother's safety. This was by far the most dangerous thing he had ever done, but that was the life of a Starfleet official, it was dangerous.

"Away team is entering the atmosphere sir," Sadie said.

"20,000 meters," Chekov said next, "Approaching the platform at 5,800 meters."

"Kirk to Enterprise, distance to target 5,000 meters," Jim reported.

"4,600 meters from the platform," Chekov replied seconds later.

Then just a second later Sulu quickly said, "4,100 meters to target."

"4,000 meters," Jim said.

"3,000 meters," Sulu said then Olson repeating him a second later.

"2,000 meters," Jim reported.

"Pulling chute," Sulu reported as he pulled his chute.

"2,000 meters," Olson reported.

"Come on pull your chute, Olson," Jim said watching the other man.

"No, not yet. Not yet 1,500 meters," Olson said.

Both Jim and Sulu were telling Olson to pull his chute, however it was when he reported, "1,000 meters." That he finally pulled his chute. However it was too late, he pulled his chute and landed on the platform, but was quickly pulled under the flame.

"Olson is gone, sir," Sadie reported in shock.

"Kirk has landed, sir," Chekov said just a moment later as Jim landed on the platform.

They couldn't tell much but they could see well enough that someone else, a Romulan, came out onto the platform. They could hear Jim fighting the alien trying to stay on the platform, gunshots was heard and Sadie noticed that Sulu was spinning slightly out of control; his chute must have been hit.

"Sulu is on the platform," Sadie reported, glad the other man had made it safely.

"Give me your hand! Come on," Sulu told Jim after dispatching the Roumlan's, and pulling him up from what would have been a fall of death. "Olson had the charges," he continued once Jim was safely on the platform.

Jim quickly replied with, "I know."

"What do we do?" Sulu asked.

"This," was Jim's reply as he picked up the dead Roumlan's guns shooting at the drill.

"The jamming signal's gone. Transport abilities are reestablished," Uhura reported as the she dealt with her control panel.

"Transporter control is reengaged sir," Chekov reported next.

"Chekov, run gravitational sensors. I want to know what they were doing to the planet," Spock quickly ordered.

"Aye, Commander. Captain," Chekov replied quickly correcting himself then apologizing, "Sorry, Captain."

Sulu and Jim ran to the edge of the drill watching as something was launched towards Vulcan heading right for the hole that was drilled. "Kirk to Enterprise. They just launched something at the planet through the hole they just drilled. Do you copy Enterprise?"

Sadie was staring at shock at the screens, they were going crazy, whatever the Roumlan's had done it wasn't good, Chekov reported that fact to Spock, "Captain, gravitational sensors are off the scale. If my calculations are correct, they're creating a singularity that will consume the planet."

Sadie turned to the younger man staring at him with wide eyes as she asked, "They're creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?"

"Yes." Chekov answered sadly.

"How long does the planet have?" Spock asked.

"Minutes, sir," was Chekov's answer, "Minutes."

"Alert Vulcan command center to signal a planet wide evacuation all channels all frequencies," Spock ordered standing up heading to the elevator, Sadie knew exactly what was going to happen next, he would beam down to rescue the high council, and his parents. Sadie prayed that Lissath was with her grandparents.

"Spock wait," Uhura said being mostly ignored by the Vulcan.

"Maintain standard orbit."

"Yes sir," I said heading over to him, "Get Lissath out safely please."

He nodded as Uhura asked, "Where are you going?"

Sadie answered, "To evacuate the Vulcan High Council."

Spock nodded, "Their task is to protect our cultural history, and my parents will be among them."

"Can't you beam them out?" asked Uhura

"It is impossible," Sadie said shaking her head, "They will be in the Katric ark."

"I must get them myself," Spock finished, "Chekov, you have the con."

"Aye." The younger man confirmed seeming nervous.

Sadie quickly got back got back to her station she was running, she took a deep breath, and everything would be okay. Lissath, Amanda and Sarek would all get out alive, that's all she could ask for.

"Kirk to Enterprise," Jim said into his comm wanting off the drill and back on the ship, "beam us out of here."

"Stand by, locking on your signal," someone working the transporter replied. Suddenly the drill began moving and the woman exclaimed, "I can't lock on to them, don't move. Don't move!"

"Kirk to Enterprise!" Jim shouted, "We're falling without a chute! Beam us up!"

"I'm trying, I can't lock on to your signal."

"Beam us up!"

"You're moving too fast."

"Beam us up!

"I can do that. I can do that!" Chekov suddenly shouted, "Take the con."

"The black hole's expanding. We won't reach minimum safe distance if we don't leave immediately," Sadie said looking over the screens; there was just a few minutes they had if they would survive this.

"Move. Move. Move. Give me manual control, I can lock on," Chekov said bursting into the transport room.

"Beam us up! Enterprise, where are you?" Jim asked trying to hold onto Sulu.

"Hold on. Hold on! Hold on!" Chekov said back working on the control panel.

"Now! Now! Now! Do it now! Now! Now! Now! Now!" Jim was shouting as the ground loomed closer.

"Hold on. Hold on. Compensating gravitational pull and. Gotcha." Chekov said smiling as he turned looking at Jim and Sulu who were on the transporter pad panting.

"Clear the pad," Spock said heading to the pad, "I'm beaming to the surface."

"The surface of what?" Jim questioned standing up, "What, you're going down there? Are you nuts? Spock, you can't do that."

Jim and Sulu cleared the pad as Spock ordered, "Energize."

Another minute had passed, and then Sadie heard, "Spock to Enterprise. Get us out now."

"Locking on you," Chekov replied, "Don't move. Stay right where you are. Transport in 5... 4... 3... 2..."

Suddenly Spock cried out, "Mother!"

And over the con from Chekov Sadie heard something that made her heart break, "I'm losing her!" Then they were on the ship and Chekov said softly, "I've lost her!"

Sadie got up and ran to the transporter room, she had to see for herself, it couldn't be, Amanda couldn't be gone. Sadie stopped to see the high council minus Amanda and plus Spock standing there, tears came to her eyes, the woman who she considered a mother was gone.

That's when she realized, Lissath wasn't there, she let out a choked sob, "Where's my daughter?"

Spock looked at Sadie, slight tears in his eyes, "She was not there."

Sadie turned to Sarek, "Where is she?"

Sarek came forward, "She had decided to take an earlier shuttle, I'm sorry Sadie, I do not know if she made it or not."

Sadie fell to the floor, Jim coming over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay. We'll find her I promise."

 _A/N:_

 _Heartbreaking, honestly I'm sorry but I have yet to decide if Lissath lives or not._

 _I won't lie I was teared up at this bit, but I don't have much to say. Hoping I'll have this done before my birthday which is the 31_ _st_ _. So I'm working my ass off I promise._

 _Love, Savannah_


	11. Chapter 10: Saving Chris

Chapter 10: Saving Chris

From the moment Sadie fell to the floor, everything went into a daze. Was Lissath dead? Was she alive? Jim and Sulu helped Sadie up and all but carried her to the medbay; Leo rushed over, "What happened? What's wrong with Sadie?"

"Lissath wasn't with Sarek or Amanda," Jim said softly, "and Amanda is gone now."

"Son of a bitch," Leo cursed taking his girlfriend, "It'll be okay darling, let's get you into a bed." He picked her up and carried her over to a bed placing her down calling for a sedative. He could tell Sadie was in shock, and if he was in her position he could only imagine he'd be the same way. No one had anyway to tell if her daughter was alive anytime soon.

He turned to Jim and Sulu, "You guys go ahead and get out of here for now. I'm going to get her out of this and see if we can't contact Lissath."

Jim nodded placing a kiss on Sadie's forehead; he then turned and walked out. He prayed Lissath was alive and safe, that girl had been the light of his life since she was born.

Once Spock was able he was sitting in the Captain's chair updating the log, "Acting captain's log, star date 2258.42. We have had no word from captain Pike. I have therefore classified him a hostage of the war criminal known as Nero. Nero, who has destroyed my home planet and most of its 6 billion inhabitants. While the essence of our culture has been saved in the elders who now reside upon this ship, I estimate no more than 10.000 have survived. I am now a member of an endangered species."

Finally he couldn't take it, he needed space, he also wanted to see if Lissath had been located, and he stood up walking to the lift, only to be stopped by Uhura. She apologized and asked what he needed; he answered simply, "I need everyone to continue performing admirably."

Sadie had moved to her office in the medbay, her sedative was wearing off, and she was leaving what had to be at least the 20th message for Lissath. Her PADD was off, "Baby its mommy again. Please be okay, I love you so much. Please be okay; please get ahold of me as soon as you can. Please."

She was cut off again and placed a hand over her mouth muffling a sob. She heard the door open, and assumed it was Leo, "Not now please Leo."

"I am not Doctor McCoy," instead spoke Spock, "Have you managed contact with Lissath?"

Sadie shook her head, "No, her PADD is dead; it's going right to voice messages."

Spock came forward, "She'll be okay."

Sadie looked up at him frowning, "How do you know that? We don't know if she made it off the planet! First I lost my husband, then my daughter and mother-in-law! I lose everyone I love!"

Spock came over to her and did something that was unusual for him; he pulled her into a hug. "Sadie I promise you, I can feel it Sadie is alright. I understand your loss as it is my loss as well. Your husband was my brother, your mother-in-law my mother. I promise you that what loss you feel me and father feel as well. We all lost much, we are an endangered species now, you may not have been born Vulcan but you are as good as a Vulcan."

Sadie let out another sob, wrapping her arms around the younger man, "Thank you." Spock held her for a few minutes humming a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. Finally Sadie pulled away wiping her eyes, "Thank you for that Spock, I very much appreciate it. Shall we head up to the bridge and talk about our situation?"

Spock nodded, "That is a very sound plan. Let us go."

He and then Sadie then left her office and heading up to the bridge, Sadie felt better; she was still upset over Lissath and the situation. Finally they were gathered on the bridge discussing their next move.

"Have you confirmed that Nero is heading for Earth?" Spock asked.

Uhura turned to him answering, "Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Spock replied.

Jim spoke from the Captain's chair making Sadie roll her eyes, "Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume every Federation planet's a target."

Spock then turned to Jim, "Out of the chair."

Chekov then questioned, "Well, if the Federation is the target, why didn't they destroy us?"

"Why would they? Why waste a weapon?" Sadie asked.

"We obviously weren't a threat," Sulu agreed.

"That is not it," Spock said, "He said he wanted me to see something, the destruction of my home planet."

"How the hell did they do that, by the way?" Leo asked "And where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?"

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole," Spock began, and Sadie knew that Leo wouldn't be able to keep up, "may suggest an answer. Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time."

"Damn it man, I am a doctor, not a physicist," and there it was, Leo's 'damn it man', no matter the situation it always brought a smile to her face. "Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?"

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth," Sadie stated.

"How poetic," Leo snarked looking at his girlfriend.

Jim then questioned, "Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?"

"As captain he does know details of Starfleet's defenses," Sulu stated.

Sadie nodded, "What we need to do is catch up to that ship."

"Disable it," Jim took over knowing where his sister was going, "take it over and get Pike back."

Then Spock said, "We are technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical."

"Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake it," Chekov spoke.

"Then what about assigning engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield?" Sadie asked, she wanted one of the last father figures in her life back safely.

Spock shook his head, "Remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks.

Then Jim and Spock began speaking over the other as Jim tried to get Spock to shut up.

"Okay. Alright. Alright."

"-and damage to subspace communications, without which we cannot contact Starfleet."

"There's got to be some way," Jim said forcefully.

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet, to balance the terms of the next engagement," Spock said.

"There won't be a next engagement. By the time we've gathered it'll be too late. You say he's from the future and knows what's going to happen," Jim said, he wanted to rescue Pike, not go back to the rest of the fleet.

Sadie nodded, "Then the logical thing is to be unpredictable."

Spock questioned, "You're assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold? The contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the USS Kelvin, culminating in the events of today, thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party."

"An alternate reality," Uhura said coming forward.

"Pretty much," Sadie said knowing exactly what Spock meant. "Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted our destinies have changed."

Spock went and sat in the Captain's chair, "Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian system, warp factor 3."

"Spock, don't do that," Sadie pleaded.

"Running back to the rest of the fleet for a-a... a con fab is a massive waste of time," Jim stuttered out.

"These are the orders issued by Captain Pike when he left the ship," Spock stated.

"He also ordered us to go back and get him," Jim exclaimed.

"Spock," Jim spoke, "you are captain now, and you have to make-"

Spock cut him off, "I am aware of my responsibilities. Mr. Kirk every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target. That is correct and why I'm instructing you to accept the fact that I alone am in command."

"I will not allow us to go backwards and cower from the problem instead of hunting Nero down!" Jim yelled out

"Security, escort him out," Spock said.

Jim began fighting the security as they grabbed him to escort him off of the bridge, Sadie cried out, "No Jim!"

The Spock went and gave him Vulcan pinch to the nerve in his neck, once Jim was unconscious Spock said, "Get him off this ship."

As the security officers carried Jim off, Sadie looked at Leo, mouthing 'Sorry', then turned to Spock, "If he's getting kicked off the ship I'm going with him."

Spock frowned, "There is no need for that Sadie, you will stay here."

Sadie sighed; she wasn't going to abandon her brother, "Fine." She then punched Spock hard enough in the face to send him reeling back, "You can either lock me in the brig or put me with my brother."

"Sadie what in the hell are you doing?" Leo said coming over to Sadie as security converged on her, "Are you insane?!"

"I'm sorry Leo but I'm not leaving Jim behind," Sadie said, she then lowered her voice, "I'm going to get him back on this ship somehow, I'll see you soon."

She then kissed Leo quickly allowing security to carry her off as Spock said to take her off of the ship with Jim. Her brother owed her for this one.

 _A/N:_

 _Hey guys, another cliffhanger I know, still not knowing if Lissath is alive or not, bitch move I know but suspense!_

 _Alright there should be only one chapter left! Maybe two, then an epilogue and then I'll decide how soon I start my sequel._

 _So I'll see you all in the next chapter!_

 _Love,_

 _Savannah_


	12. AN Must Read

Very important A/N:

Guys I am so sorry, I had a family emergency come up; the story may have to be put on hold for a few weeks.

I have to go and stay from my parents for a while and I won't have a computer to work on anymore. I'm also not quite sure if my iPad will do the trick even with a Microsoft word on it. I will do my best to get the story done before I go but I don't have a lot of time.

I really am sorry guys. This was unplanned and just a lot of stuff going on. Please forgive me none of this was planned but I will do my best to finish the story as soon as I possibly can.

I love you all!

Savannah


	13. Chapter 11: I'm Your What?

Chapter 11: I'm Your What?

Sadie was led to a shuttle pod where Jim had already been deposited; Sadie climbed into the shuttle and strapped herself in after making sure Jim had been strapped as well. Leo held up a hypo, "Do you want to be sedated for the ride?"

Sadie shook her head, "No, I'll see you soon. I promise."

Leo nodded, they shared one final kiss before Leo walked out and the door to the shuttle shut. Sadie took a deep breath leaning back to enjoy the ride, it was a rough one and Sadie was sure the planet they were going to wouldn't be the best.

Sure enough they landed, she asked the computer where they were, and turned out to be Delta Vega, a frozen planet.

After a few minutes Jim began to stir, when he was finally awake Sadie grinned, "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

Jim groaned, "Why are you here? You should be on the ship."

Sadie snorted, "And leave you alone, no thanks. Get over it Jim, I'm getting you back on the ship then we'll rescue Chris."

Jim nodded sighing, "Computer where are we?"

Sadie started speaking with the computer, "Location: Delta Vega. Class M planet: Unsafe. There is a Starfleet outpost 14 km to the northwest. Remain in your pod..."

Jim groaned, "Oh for God's sake."

Sadie snickered, "Let's put more clothes on, there will be one person manning the outpost and I doubt they'll come and get us."

Jim nodded, they dressed and climbed out of the pod, they began crawling out of the hole the pod had created. Once they were up they looked around. Sadie made a face, "God this is terrible."

Jim nodded and they began walking, after a while a snow storm hit and Jim began making a log, "Star date 2258. ... four... Whatever." He finally gave up on the date making Sadie laugh he made a face continuing, "Acting captain Spock has marooned me on Delta Vega. What I believe to be a violation of security protocol 49. Governing the treatment of prisoners aboard a star…."

Jim stopped speaking as they heard something running, they turned around and Sadie's eyes widened once she saw it was, "Oh fuck run!"

Behind them and quickly running towards them was an alien creature, and it was not friendly. It roared and Sadie grabbed Jim turning them around and began running. Jim fell after a few feet but Sadie quickly pulled him back up, and continued running, her little brother would not die being eating by whatever this ugly thing was.

It was quickly catching up; Sadie noticed the few times she looked behind her. Suddenly something else burst up through the ground catching the first creature in its massive jaws. Sadie and Jim were knocked to the ground with the force of its attack, the new creature made Sadie think of a mix between a T-Rex and a spider, it roared at the siblings as Jim and Sadie stood back up.

This time Jim pulled Sadie into a run, they began running from the T-Rex mutant but soon they reached a drop off, Sadie screamed as she fell down, rolling down the hill. Jim cried out following his sister.

The mutant was at the top roaring and trying to figure out how to get the siblings when suddenly part of the snowed ground broke under it. It went rolling down the hill as well making Sadie scream out, "Fuck me!"

She didn't want to be fucking eaten! She had to get back to Leo, find out if her daughter was alive or not. Sadie and Jim soon landed, Sadie looked up and saw a cave, she staggered up, her ankle protesting in pain great she fucked her ankle up when going down the hill.

She grabbed Jim pulling him up and towards the cave, the mutant landing literally just a few seconds after they moved. They managed to make it into the cave but the mutant burst in after them, they made it further into the cave when suddenly the mutant's tongue went out grabbing Jim by the ankle.

"JIM!" Sadie screamed out stopping to go back for her fallen brother, she grabbed his arms and started pulling though it wasn't helping. Jim was kicking at it with his free foot as Sadie tried pulling him away.

Then from the side someone came with a torch brandishing it at the mutant and scaring it away. Sadie fell back panting, looking up at the stranger as he turned around, her eyes went wide, he was Vulcan!

The man froze seeing the siblings, "James T. Kirk." His eyes went to Sadie softening, his voice going much softer, "Sadie."

"Excuse me?" Both the siblings said at the same time, this man was unfamiliar to her, how did he know her and Jim?

"How did you find me?" The man questioned.

Jim got up then pulled Sadie up, after that he turned back to the man, "How do you know our names?"

The man nodded, "I have been and always shall be your friend."

"Look, we don't know you," Sadie said, "I lived on Vulcan for many years but we just don't know you."

"I am Spock," he replied smiling.

"Bullshit," Jim stated.

Sadie's eyes went wide, she stepped forward, "The black hole, time travel, Spock was right."

The older Spock nodded, "Yes, come I have set up a camp further in."

Jim looked at Sadie with wide eyes as the older Spock headed further in, "You believe this guy?"

Sadie nodded, "I do, let's go."

A few minutes later they were all gathered around a fire, Sadie was glad for the warmth, she sat massaging her ankle which was swelling up. It didn't feel broken, just sprained.

The older Spock sat close to her seeming to not be able to get enough of her presence, it was strange for Sadie, and it reminded her of Vetith. Then the older Spock spoke up, "It is remarkably pleasing to see you again old friend. Especially after the events of today."

Jim stood up, "Sir, I- I appreciate what you did for us today but if- if you were Spock, you'd know we're not friends at all. You hate me; you marooned me here for mutiny. Her you can handle because of Lissath.

"Mutiny?" That's what the older Spock focused on.

"Yup," Sadie said looking up, "I can along on the ride to watch out for him."

Older Spock nodded then turned to Jim, "You are not the captain?"

"No, no...ehm," Jim said, "You're the captain. Pike was taken hostage."

"By Nero?" Older Spock wanted to confirm.

"What do you know about him?" Sadie asked.

Older Spock nodded, he stood up going over to Jim reaching out for a mind meld as he spoke, "He is a particularly troubled Romulan. Please, allow me. It will be easier."

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Jim questioned reeling back.

"Mind meld," Sadie said watching, Vetith had done them before with her while they had been married.

"Our minds, one and together," Older Spock said touching Jim, "129 years from now, a star will explode and threaten to destroy the galaxy. That is where I'm from Jim. The future."

Sadie gasped, so far in the future, she knew Vulcans could live such a long time, but even that was old.

Older Spock continued, Sadie could only imagine what Jim was seeing, "A star went supernova. Consuming everything in its path. I promised the Romulans that I would save their planet. We outfitted our fastest ship. Using red matter I would create a black hole which would absorb the exploding star. I was on root when the unthinkable happened. The supernova destroyed Romulus. I had little time.

"I had to extract the red matter and shoot it into the supernova. As I began my return trip I was intercepted. He called himself Nero, last of the Romulan Empire. In my attempt to escape, both of us were pulled into the black hole. Nero went through first. He was the first to arrive. Nero and his crew spent the next 25 years awaiting my arrival. But what was years for Nero was only seconds for me. I went through the black hole.

"Nero, was waiting for me. He held me responsible for the loss of his world. He captured my vessel and spared my life. For one reason, so that I would know his pain. He beamed me here so that I could observe his vengeance. As he was helpless to save his planet, I would be helpless to save mine. Billions of lives lost because of me, Jim. Because I failed."

The meld ended and Jim stepped back gasping, "Forgive me. Emotional transference is an effect of the mind meld."

Sadie remembered clearly how one could be affected with a mind meld, especially with their first time.

"So you do feel," Jim said looking at Older Spock.

"Yes," Older Spock smiled softly.

Sadie decided to speak up smiling softly, "Going back in time you changed all our lives."

"Jim. We must go. There is a Starfleet outpost, not far from here," Older Spock said.

Jim nodded, "Wait. Where you came from did I know my father?"

"Yes," Older Spock said, "you often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet. He proudly lived to see you become captain of the Enterprise."

"Captain?" Jim and Sadie both questioned.

Older Spock nodded, "A ship we must return you to as soon as possible, but first I would like to speak to Sadie."

Jim looked at Sadie who nodded, "It's okay I'll be fine." Jim nodded and walked far enough away he'd be safe but away enough to give them space.

Older Spock knelt down next to Sadie, "It has been so long since I have last seen you my T'hy'la."

Sadie choked, "Wait what?"

Older Spock frowned, "You are my T'hy'la Sadie, do you not know what that means?"

"No I know what it means, just I'm not your T'hy'la," Sadie said softly, "I was your brother's. Vetith and I met several years ago, we married and had a daughter-"

She was then cut off by Older Spock, "Lissath."

Sadie nodded, "Yes that's my daughter."

"In my time and universe," Older Spock said, "she was our daughter. That was part of the reason why Jim and I became such close friends, please tell me, is she safe."

Tears sprang to Sadie's eyes, "She was staying with your parents, but was to head back to Earth, no one knows if she made it off Vulcan when it was destroyed."

Older Spock pulled her into a hug as she cried, he held her for a few moments, "If your Lissath is anything like mine she is alive and well and trying to contact you at this moment, our daughter is a strong young woman."

Sadie pulled back wiping her face, "Thank you, could you help me up I sprained my ankle earlier and its hurting."

Older Spock nodded; he stood up then helped her up and helped her walk over to Jim, "We can go now. The Starfleet post is not too far from here."

Jim looked at Sadie going over to her other side, "What happened?"

"Sprained my ankle earlier getting away from the T-Rex spider," Sadie said.

Jim laughed at her then helped here begin walking to the post.

While the Kirk siblings were walking with Older Spock those on the Enterprise were entering the Laurentian system. Leo came up to Spock, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Doctor," Spock said standing up walking with Leo to a more quiet spot on the bridge, "I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. I recognize that supporting me, as you did, must have been difficult. Especially since Sadie has followed her brother off of the ship given your relationship with her."

"Is that a thank you?" Leo questioned.

"I am simply acknowledging your difficulties," Spock replied.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Leo asked.

"I welcome it," Spock said speaking the truth.

"Do you?" Leo questioned before lowering his voice, "Okay then. Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Are you making a logical choice sending Kirk away? Probably, but the right one? Back home we've got a saying. If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky derby, you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable."

Leo was pissed, he knew Spock had made the logical choice of sending Jim off the ship, but deep in his gut he knew it had been the right one. Jim had been right about everything with the madman so far, they needed him here.

"A curious metaphor, Doctor," Spock said, "as a stallion must first be broken, before it can reach its potential."

"My God man," Leo frowned, "You could at least act like it was a hard decision."

Spock replied, "I intend to insist in the effort to reestablish communication with Starfleet. However, if crew moral is better served by my roaming the halls weeping. I would gladly defer to your medical expertise. Excuse me." He then walked over to his father who had just come onto the bridge.

"Green blooded hobgoblin," Leo groused out.

 _A/N:_

 _Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, it's been about a month but things have been getting hectic my way. I'm getting married on Saturday and I've been so busy with that amongst everything else in my life._

 _Also I was a bit wrong, this may turn out to be 3 or 4 more chapters, I don't want the chapters to get too long so I try to keep them around 10-13 pages, this one is about 12._

 _So I figured Sadie would call Spock Prime "Older Spock" just seems right, and funny, but the moment of truth, what did you think about her being Spock Prime's T'hy'la. I'll be honest it was a last minute thing and I didn't realize I did it until I had written it in. I thought it was good, a big twist. And the question of the day should our Spock had been in love with her? If so should he confess it this one or the sequel?_

 _Let me know what you all think, this is being done for you guys so I wanna make you happy :)_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Savannah_

 _PS Sorry if this is all messed up its making me copy and paste it to upload it_


	14. Chapter 12: Back on the Ship

Chapter 12: Back on the Ship

Sadie, Jim and Older Spock all began the trek to the Starfleet outpost where some poor bastard would be, they would get help from him and according to Older Spock get back onto the Enterprise. Though Sadie wasn't quite sure how that would happen.

Finally they crested a hill, Sadie leaned on Jim panting from both the walk and pain from her ankle, and if she kept walking on this sprain she could very well break it. Sadie could see the building, they were still a ways away but they would be there fairly soon.

The walk droned on for Sadie who was tired, in pain and becoming grumpy. Finally they made it and walked in, Jim calling out after he shut the door and walked up to her and Older Spock, "Hello?"

Some alien appeared at the end of the hallway then ran up to them before leading them to the human who was in charge of the outpost.

They found the man asleep in a chair he woke up looking at the alien, "What?" Then he noticed everyone else, "You realize how unacceptable this is?"

"Fascinating," Older Spock said.

"What?" Jim questioned looking at him.

Sadie grinned recognizing the man as he kept talking, "Okay, I am sure you're just doing your job, but could you not come a wee bit sooner? Six months I've been here. Living off Starfleet protein nips and a promise of a good meal and I know exactly what's going on here, okay? Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing for something that was clearly an accident."

"You are Montgomery Scott," Older Spock said at the same time Sadie said, "Scotty."

Jim questioned his sister and Older Spock, "You know him?"

"Aye that's me, you're in the right place," Scotty said, "Unless there's another hard working equally starved Starfleet officer around."

"Me," the other Starfleet official said making Sadie snort.

"Get Aff, shut up," Scotty said, "You don't eat anything, you can eat like, a bean and you're done. I'm talking about food, real food. But you're here now. So, thank you, where is it?"

Older Spock questioned, "You are in fact a Mr. Scott, who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming?"

Sadie nodded smiling, "That's him."

Scotty then caught sight of her, "Miss Kirk, it's been awhile. But that's what I'm talking about. How'd ya think I wound up here? I had a little debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a grapefruit, was limited to about a 100 miles. I told him that, I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system, which is easy by the way. I could do it with a life form. So, I tested it on Admiral Archer's prize beagle."

Jim nodded, "I know that dog, what happened to it?"

Sadie's eyes went wide, "That's what happened to it?"

"I'll tell you when it reappears," Scotty said, "I don't know, I do feel guilty about that."

"What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct?" Older Spock said, "That it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is travelling at warp speed?"

Scotty looked perturbed, "I think that if that equation had been discovered, I'd have heard about it."

"The reason you haven't heard of it, Mr. Scott," Older Spock replied is because you haven't discovered it yet."

"Are you from the future?" Scotty asked figuring it out quickly.

"Yeah he is, we're not," Jim said.

"Well that's brilliant," Scotty loved this, "do they still have sandwiches there?"

They then headed over to the beam pad that was there in the outpost, Scotty showing them around, "Well, she's a wee bit dodgy. Shield emitters are totally banjaxed as well as a few other things. On youse go."

Everyone headed into the machine as Scotty kept talking, "So, the Enterprise has had its maiden voyage, has it? She is one well-endowed lady. I'd like to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if you'd pardon me engineering parlance."

They got in the machine and Jim and Sadie got onto one of the beaming pads as Scotty went and talked to Older Spock, "Except the thing is, even if I believed you, right. Where you're from, what I've done. Which I don't, by the way. You're still talking about beaming aboard the Enterprise while she's travelling faster than light without a proper receiving pad."

He then yelled at his partner, "Get off there, it's not a climbing frame." Then turned back to Older Spock, "The notion of transwarp beaming is like, trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse."

He then saw what Older Spock had inputted into the computer and froze for a second before asking, "What's that?"

Older Spock easily replied, "Your equation for achieving transwarp beaming."

"Get out of it," Scotty muttered sitting down, "Imagine that, it never occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was moving.

Jim went over to Older Spock as Sadie lounged on the beaming pad, "You're coming with us, right?"

"No, Jim," Older Spock said working on some computers, "That is not my destiny."

"Your dest-" Jim said before stopping and going in a different direction, "He. The other Spock is not gonna believe me, only you can explain what the hell has happened."

"Under no circumstances can he be made aware of my existence, you must promise me this," Older Spock said. Sadie knew what he was implying, but she knew if Spock knew about his future and alternative universe self all would be fine.

"You're telling me I can't tell you that I'm following you're own orders, why not? What happens?" Jim questioned.

"Jim, this is one rule you cannot break," Older Spock replied, "To stop Nero, you alone must take command of your ship."

Jim asked, "How, over your dead body?"

"Preferably not," Older Spock said, "However, there is Starfleet regulation 619. 619 states that any command officer who is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand must resign set command."

Sadie could tell Jim was confused, "So, you're saying that I have to emotionally compromise you... guys?"

"Jim, I just lost my planet. I can tell you, I am emotionally compromised. What you must do is get me to show it." Was the answer Jim received.

Jim, Sadie and Scotty all got onto the receiving pads and Scotty said, "Aye then laddie, live or die, let's get this over with." He pushed his partner off of the pad, "You cannot come with me, go on."

Jim turned to Older Spock, "Coming back in time, changing history, that's cheating."

Older Spock replied, "A trick I learned from an old friend. Live long and prosper." He then turned to Sadie, "Talk to me after Jim has taken the ship back, it will do you both good."

Sadie nodded, "I need to know if he felt about me the way you did."

Older Spock smiled and held up his customary hand gesture beaming them to the Enterprise.

Sadie landed next to Jim in the engineering and bowls of the ship; she looked around for Scotty as Jim called out for him, "Mr. Scott?"

The siblings heard tapping and rushed over to one of the compartments, it was filled with water, and the tapping continued signaling that Scotty was in it. Jim yelled out again, "Mr. Scott, can you hear me?"

Then Sadie caught sight of Scotty as he was released into the clear water tubes, she looked around trying to find the turbine valve release, as Jim told Scotty, "Hold on a second." He watched Scotty shoot off as Sadie went off to find the computer needed, Jim let out a soft, "Oh no." Before running after the other man.

"Don't worry I-" Jim cut off trying to keep up and figure out how to get him out. He threw his coat off then moments later watched as Scotty shot up to where would be his death.

Jim caught up to Sadie at the computer as she finished overriding it releasing Scotty right at the emergency hatch. The computer read out opening the hatch, "Turbine release valve - activated!"

The Kirks hurried over to Scotty Jim helping him up asking, "You all right? You all right?!"

Scott spit out water replying, "My head's buzzing and I'm soaked, but otherwise I'm fine.

Meanwhile on the bridge Chekov was given a notification and told Spock, "Captain Spock, detecting unauthorized access to water turbine control board."

Spock frowned going over to the young man ordering, "Bring up the video." The video was brought up showing him the Kirk siblings with an unknown man, seeing Sadie back and safe made him thrilled, however seeing Jim made him unhappy. He gave an order over the comm, "Security, seal the engineering deck. We have intruders in turbine section 3. Set phasers to stun. Do not stun the woman no matter what."

Sadie quickly got her brother and Scotty up urging them to run, "Security will be after us!"

They ran for a bit before being caught by security, Sadie froze as they were ordered to halt with phasers pointed at them. "Come with me Cupcake!" One of the officers ordered looking at Jim. Sadie recognized him as the student from the bar long ago.

Jim, Sadie and Scotty were all grabbed and led up to the bridge, Sadie limping the entire time, when they were let go Sadie leaned on Jim hissing in pain from her ankle. Spock looked her over real quick, "Are you alright?"

Sadie nodded making Spock frown, he started to open her mouth so she sighed, "Sprained ankle."

Spock turned enough to order someone to have Doctor McCoy brought up to care for Doctor Kirk's injury. He then turned to Scotty, "Who are you?"

"I'm with him," Scotty replied being over spoken by Jim, "He's with me."

"We're travelling at warp speed," Spock said, "How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?"

Jim began trying to get Spock to show his emotions, "Hey you're the genius, you figure it out."

Spock wasn't having any of it, "As acting captain of this vessel I order you to answer the question."

Leo showed up and came over to Sadie, he hugged her and pulled her to the side to take her to Medbay, she whispered, "I'm not leaving right now. Shit is about to go down."

Leo nodded and just pulled her to the side supporting her watching Jim and Spock.

Jim kept going at Spock, "Well I'm not telling, acting captain. What, did-? What now? That doesn't frustrate you, does it?

My lack of cooperation, that- that doesn't make you angry?"

Spock ignored Jim going back to Scotty, "Are you a member of Starfleet?"

"I... Uhm... yes. Can I get a towel, please?" Scotty asked dripping wet.

"Under penalty of court martial I order you to explain to me," Spock said, Sadie could see how frustrated he was, she was scared for Jim, "how you were able to beam aboard the ship while moving at warp?"

"Well," Scotty started to explain before being cut off by Jim.

"Don't answer him."

Spock cut back in, "You will answer me."

"I'd rather not take sides," Scotty said backing up.

Jim went and started back in on Spock getting closer, Spock would snap on Jim and not a good way Sadie figured, "What is it with you, Spock? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset."

Spock was doing everything he could to keep calm, "If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken."

"And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command," Jim replied, "I-, d- did you his ship? Do you see what he did?

"Yes, of course I did," Spock said.

"So are you afraid or aren't you?"

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion," Spock said, Sadie knew he was getting to his breaking point, this was what Older Spock wanted, Sadie just hoped it was the right idea.

"Then why don't you stop me?" Jim

Spock warned Jim, "Step away from me Mr. Kirk."

But Jim kept going, "What is it like not to feel anger or heartbreak? Or the need, to stop at nothing, to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you."

"Back away from me," Spock tired one final time.

"You feel nothing!" Jim yelled out, "It must not even compute for you. You never loved her!"

Sadie gasped at Jim's words as Spock went and attacked Jim; he punched him, the two men attacking each other. Jim wasn't able to fight back as well as he could have, then Spock punched Jim down onto one of the tables, hitting him a few more times before choking him out. Sadie couldn't take it anymore, she cried out, "Spock!"

Spock froze, he released Jim stepping back, he looked at Sadie for a moment in horror, before walking over to Leo, "Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log."

He then walked off of the bridge leaving everyone in shock, Uhura followed him, Sarek following once Uhura was stopped. Scotty then spoke up, "I like this ship. You know it's exciting."

Leo was pissed, "Well congratulations, Jim, now we've got no captain and no God damn first officer to replace him."

"Yeah we do," Jim said straightening up and heading for the Captain's chair.

"What?" Leo questioned.

"Pike made him first officer," Sadie and Sulu said at the same time.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Leo couldn't believe it.

Jim replied, "Thanks for the support."

Uhura came up to Jim, "I sure hope you know what you're doing, captain."

"So do I," Jim said before going to the comm to announce the events, "Attention, crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you're all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in 10 minutes. Either we're going down or they are. Kirk out."

After the announcement Sadie had Leo take her to medbay, once there he pulled her into a kiss, "I was so scared for you darling. Never leave me like that again."

Sadie smiled wrapping her arms around his neck resting her head on his chest, "I love you and don't worry your stuck with me for a while, though I do need to talk to Spock."

"Why?" Leo questioned, Sadie didn't normally interact with Spock so he didn't understand why she would want to talk to him.

Sadie then told Leo everything that had happened to her and Jim while they were on Delta Vega, Leo was left in a shock after hearing about Older Spock and the fact that to him she had been his T'hy'la.

After the story Leo frowned, "I'm not so sure, from what you've said about T'hy'la's what if he sees you that way? What…"

Sadie cut Leo off with a kiss, after a minute of kissing she pulled away making Leo groan, "Listen to me Leonard, I'm not leaving you again. You are my T'hy'la not Spock, once upon a time Vetith was my T'hy'la, but now it's you, honestly it's always been you Leo. Just I need to clear the air with Spock; it will make both of us feel better."

Leo thought it over and then nodded, "Alright that sounds fine, he probably needs closure if he thought of you that way." He then turned to the computer, "Locate crew member Spock."

The computer gave them Spock's location as being the beaming pads, Sadie kissed Leo and let him finish up her ankle, as he had worked on it while she had told her story. Once he was finished Sadie hurried to Spock's location, Sarek was just leaving when Sadie showed up, and he nodded at her continuing on his way.

Sadie went in speaking softly, "Spock?"

Spock turned around looking at Sadie; he was shocked by his facial expression, "Sadie what are you doing here?"

Sadie took a deep breath, "I need to ask you something, the idea came to me just a while ago and I need to know. Spock did you ever see me as your T'hy'la?"

Spock immediately looked down, the tips of his ears burning, and that's when Sadie knew, "Oh Spock why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You married Vetith," Spock said not looking up, "he won you before I had even a moment. I was too young as well; I was unable to get your attention like he had. My brother never knew of my feelings, if I have upset you I apologize."

Sadie walked closer to Spock, she pulled his head up so he was looking at her, "Spock I will admit, I could have easily fallen in love with you instead of Vetith, I will be honest, there have always been some feelings there for you, and I've pushed them to the side over the years."

"I loved your brother greatly and I don't regret marrying him, know that in another life we would have been happy and in love together." Sadie pulled Spock into a soft kiss that lasted only seconds, "We cannot dwell on what could have been though. I want you happy Spock, but I am very much in love with Doctor McCoy, if I wasn't I'm positive you would have your chance"

Spock smiled softly, "Thank you Sadie, thank you for everything you have made me feel much better. Would it be too much to ask if we could become friends like we were when Vetith was alive?"

Sadie smiled, "I would love that Spock, now shall we go to the bridge to see if there is anything we can do to help my brother not get killed?"

Spock nodded, "Let us go."

Spock and Sadie then walked towards the bridge, both feeling at peace with themselves, they walked into the bridge to hear Chekov talking to Jim, "Based on the Nerada's course from Vulcan I have projected that Nero will travel pass Saturn. Like you said we need to stay invisible to Nero or he'll destroy us."

"If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4 and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say Titan. The magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us invisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not activated we can beam aboard the enemy ship."

Scotty nodded, "Aye, that might work."

"Wait a minute kid, how old are you?" Leo questioned not so sure about it.

Chekov answered happily, "17, sir."

Leo was very sarcastic with his answer which made Sadie smile, "Oh good, he's 17."

Spock then stepped forward with Sadie by his side, "Doctor. Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

Jim shook his head, "I won't allow you to do that Mr. Spock."

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry," Spock would do this, he wanted Sadie to be happy by keeping her brother safe. Even if he would never have her he wanted her as happy as he could be. Spock did have feelings for Nyota Uhura and he hoped they would grow as she was a wonderful woman.

He continued speaking, "Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left."

Jim thought for a moment before replying, "Then I'm coming with you."

Spock would not lie, he was amused with Jim, and he hoped that one day he could become friends with the man, "I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it."

Jim's smile grew as he replied, "See? We are getting to know each other."

He then slapped Spock on the shoulder and walked away, Sadie chuckled, "You guys will be friends before you know it."

 _A/N:_

 _Another chapter yay!_

 _Okay so sorry if Spock was a little OC but I'm telling you all it felt right to me, was it right for you all?_

 _Okay so I noticed something when I was looking through the story, in the prologue it says "_ If these events wouldn't have happened I wouldn't have Lissath. _" Well I will say this I'll go back in fix it because that's what I had planned at that moment, the whole Spock thing just happened before I could stop myself, but I will edit it probably after I get this story done. Which should be one more chapter! For real this time! I'll let you all go and with luck you'll get the last chapter tonight!_

 _So tata for now!_

 _Love Savannah_


	15. Chapter 13: Rescue Time

Chapter 13: Rescue Time

 _A/N: My heart is broken; yesterday I saw something I didn't want to believe. RIP Anton Yelchin who played our beloved Chekov, you are gone to early from this world and will be missed. This story is dedicated to the lost 27 year old. We love you and will miss you Anton._

 _Now before I begin with anything else to the Guest who said "_ ugh another author insert for their fangirl hormonal romance _" I'd like to say if you don't like it why read it? Very clearly it says in my preview that it's a Leo/OC, it was very rude for you to go and type that review. If you don't like these stories then why did you click on it?_

 _I have no room for trolls in my life, so I'm used your hate fire to bake the cake for my wedding that was Saturday, and it was DELICIOUS! So thank you._

 _To everyone else, I'm really glad you love it, thank you for being kind! Enjoy this chapter!_

Everyone hurried up and got ready, Leo and Sadie stood next to Jim, then Sadie's pad was brought to her by one of the crew members, she thanked them. She then turned it on and gasped, there on her screen was a message from Lissath, and she was safe on her grandma's farm in Iowa.

She had made it off the planet just before everything happened; she was shaken up and couldn't get ahold of anyone other than Sadie's mother. Sadie went off the bridge to call her daughter, Lissath quickly answered, "Mommy?"

Sadie started crying seeing her daughter's face, "Oh thank god your safe baby."

Lissath was crying as well, "Is everyone okay mommy? I can't get ahold of Grandfather or Grandmother."

Sadie sniffled, "Sweetie your grandmother, I'm so sorry she didn't make it. Amanda is gone."

Lissath started crying more, "How?"

Sadie then told her the story of everything that had happened, minus Older Spock and ended with, "Now we're getting Chris back."

Lissath nodded, "Please be careful, give my Uncles and Grandfather tell them I'm okay. Let Leonard know as well please."

Sadie nodded, "I will baby, when I come back to Earth I'll let you know, you can head to the campus then, but until then stay with your Grandma."

Lissath nodded, "I will I love you mommy, go get Uncle Chris now."

Sadie blew a kiss, "I will be safe baby."

They then hung up and Sadie started crying more, Leo came out, "What is it sweetheart?"

Sadie turned to Leo hugging him, "She's safe! My baby girl is safe, she's with my mom."

Leo let out a breath, he was so relieved, and even though Lissath wasn't his biological daughter he cared for her as if she was. He hugged Sadie back tightly, "See everything is going to be alright darling."

Sadie nodded pulling back and kissing Leo hard, "I love you so much."

Leo smiled, "I love you too, lets tell her Uncle's she's alright."

Sadie nodded heading back onto the bridge going over to Jim and Spock, "Lissath is alive she's safe on mom's farm."

Jim smiled widely pulling his sister into his arms, "Oh thank god. Is she okay?"

Sadie nodded, and turned to Spock, "She is beat up over Amanda's death, I would like if when we get back if your father and you would spend some time with her."

Spock nodded, "I would enjoy that."

Then they all focused on the task at hand as they got closer to Saturn, Jim and Spock headed down to the transporter room ready to beam onto Nero's ship, everyone became tense, Sulu announced, "All stop in 3... 2... 1. Give me one quarter impulse burst for 5 seconds. I'll do the rest with thrusters. On my mark.

Chekov nodded, "Aye."

"Fire," Sulu commanded. Once they were in position Sadie let out a sigh of relief, Sulu did as well before calling down to Scotty, "Transporter room, we are in position above Titan."

"Really?" Scotty was surprised, "Fine job Mr. Sulu, well done."

"How are we Scotty?" Jim asked walking into the room with Uhura and Spock.

"Unbelievably sir, the ship is in position," Scotty replied.

Jim nodded then got on the comm to Sulu, "Whatever happens Mr. Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage you fire on that ship even if we're still on board. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," Sulu replied.

"Otherwise we'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back," Jim continued.

"Good luck," Sulu said.

Meanwhile Uhura and Spock were having a close moment, Spock said, "I will be back."

"You better be," she said softly, the worry obvious in her voice, "I'll be monitoring your frequency."

"Thank you Nyota," Spock said sincerely.

Uhura gave him one last kiss before turning and looking at Jim then walking away. Jim looked at Spock, "So her first name's Nyota?"

"I have no comment on the matter," Spock said quickly shutting him down.

Scotty then spoke, "Okie dokie then. If there's any common sense in the design of the enemy's ship I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay, shouldn't be a soul in site."

"Energize," Jim ordered and Scotty beamed them over to Nero's ship.

Sadie sat in the Captain's chair having been put in charge of the ship while Spock and Jim were gone. Leo stood next to her one hand on her shoulder, she was so nervous about this. She had tried to go with the men but they wouldn't let it.

 _One Hour Ago_

"Why in the hell can't I go with?" Sadie demanded to know looking at her brother and Spock, both of whom were slightly cowered down.

Spock however straightened up and answered, "The two of us going over is a big risk as it is, we cannot risk your life as well Sadie."

Sadie let out a low growl, "Chris is basically my father, and you can't keep me here on this fucking ship!"

"Sadie enough!" Jim yelled out suddenly, Sadie looked at her brother with surprise as he continued, "We need someone here to take care of the ship. You just got your daughter back; we're not ruining any of that for you, now you're going to stay here on this ship. Spock and I will be going to the enemy ship and rescuing Pike and disabling their ship."

Jim then stepped up to his sister and pulled her into a hug, "Just trust me okay."

Sadie nodded hugging him back, "I do, just I worry about you Jim. I've lost too many people in my life, I can't lose you too."

"Trust me you won't lose me, not today," Jim then released his sister, "I love you, now let's go."

 _Present_

Sadie was brought back to the present by Leo squeezing her shoulder; she looked up at him and smiled as he asked if she was alright. Sadie nodded, "Just thinking about things."

Leo gave her a tense smile as things began happening on Nero's ship. Sadie knew from their information that Spock and Jim did not land in the cargo bay like Scotty predicted. So immediately they had a small fight on their hands.

They could also hear everything on the bridge from the two men's comms, Jim said, "I'll cover you."

"Are you certain?" Spock questioned?

"Yeah," Jim replied, "I've gotcha." As Spock performed a mind meld with an unconscious Romulan Jim came up behind him, stunning another Romulan who came up onto them. Jim then questioned Spock, "Do you know where it is? The black hole device?"

"And Captain Pike," Spock answered ending the meld.

Sadie stood up quickly as their alerts went off, Chekov confirming what the monitors said, "They have activated the drill."

Uhura ran onto the bridge saying, "Communication and transportation are inoperative."

"Sulu, please tell me you have them," Sadie asked, "Otherwise we won't be able to beam them back."

Sulu hit his table in frustration, "Kirk and Spock are on their own now."

Sadie looked at Leo, "Go you have things to do."

He nodded pulling her by her hips in for a kiss, "Be careful up here."

Sadie nodded pushing him away, "Go!" Sadie was at a loss, unsure of what to do at the moment, there was nothing they could do except monitor and watch and hope Spock and Jim disabled the drill.

Meanwhile on the enemy ship Jim and Spock found the black hole device on Older Spock's ship. Spock was surprised by the ship, "I foresee a complication. The design of this ship is far more advanced than I have anticipated."

Suddenly the computer spoke, "Voice print and face recognition analysis enabled. Welcome back Ambassador Spock."

"Oh that's weird," Jim said playing dumb.

"Computer, what is your manufacturing origin?" Spock asked.

"Star date 2387. Commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy," was the answer he received.

Spock turned to Jim going up behind him, "It appears that you have been keeping important information from me."

"You'll be able to fly this thing, right?" Jim questioned turning to face Spock.

"Something tells me I already have," Spock replied.

"Good luck," Jim said turning to walk away.

"Jim," Spock said making Jim stop in his tracks, "The statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than 4,3%."

"It'll work," Jim tried saying.

"In the event that I do not return," Spock just kept talking, "please tell Lt. Uhura-"

Jim cut Spock off, "Spock, it'll work." He then nodded and ran off the ship, he stopped and watched as Spock began to fly the ship, there plan would work he could feel it in his gut.

He snuck through the ship going to find Pike; he knew where the older man was thanks to Spock's mind meld. Jim came out of a small tunnel finding who he assumed to be Nero standing on a platform watching him.

Jim was nervous as he began speaking, "Nero, order your men to disable the drill or I will-"

Suddenly he was hit in the face from the side by another Romulan. Nero ran down to them, he looked down at Jim, "I know your face from Earth's history." He picked Jim up making him grunt before throwing him. Picking him up again he stared beating on the man, only after being thrown again did Jim start to fight back.

Being hit down to the ground again Nero looked down at Jim, "James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man, he went on to Captain the USS Enterprise. But that was another life, a life I will deprive you of just like I did your father."

Nero grinned, "And after I'm done with you I will go after Sadie, Spock will watch his wife die by my hands."

Jim was attempting to fight Nero off, hearing that the madman would go after Sadie made him groan out, "NO!" However he was confused by Nero saying Sadie was Spock's wife, Nero was wrong there.

Suddenly over the comms there was a message for Nero, "Captain Nero. The Vulcan ship's been taken. The drill has been destroyed."

Nero screamed out, "Spock! Spock!" He then jumped down onto another platform away from Jim, he ran through the ship getting to his main comm demanding, "Open a channel."

"Yes, sir." Was the reply he received.

"Spock," Nero said looking at the comm, "I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Spock easily replied, "I hereby confiscate this illegally obtained ship and order you to surrender your vessel. No terms."

"That ship! Take it out," Nero ordered.

"But sir, if you ignite the red matter," a crew member tried but was cut back off

"I want the Spock dead now!" Nero screamed

When the drill was destroyed everyone on the bridge let out a cheer, Sadie stood up, "It's not over yet, Spock will be leading them closer to us, everyone get ready."

She then spoke into the comm for a ship wide broadcast, "This is Sadie Kirk, and the drill has been destroyed. Everyone to their battle stations the enemy ship will soon be upon us."

Sadie watched on the monitors until Spock's and Nero's ships were in positions, "Warp speed and open fire on site."

"With pleasure," Sulu said following orders, soon the bridge crew had finished, they were sitting and waiting.

And shortly after sure enough Jim came through the comms, "Enterprise now!" Sadie almost began crying in relief, everything worked out.

She could hear the conservation between Jim and Scotty in the transporter room, "Nice timing Scotty."

Scotty was really excited, "I've never beamed three people from two targets onto one pad before."

"Jim," Leo said hurrying in with some nurses having been on standby thanks to Sadie

"Bones," Jim said leading Chris over to him.

"I've got him," Leo said taking Chris looking over him with a recorder.

"That was pretty good," Scotty said having stood up and pointed at the beaming pad.

"Captain, the enemy ship is losing power," Sadie said looking to Jim as he, Spock and Uhura rushed in, "their shields are down.

"Hail them now," Jim ordered.

"Aye," was the answer he received from Chekov.

Meanwhile on Nero's ship the red matter what expanding into a black hole.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise," Jim began talking, "Your ship is compromised. You're too close to the singularity to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide."

Spock suddenly pulled Jim to the side, "Captain, what are you doing?"

"You show them compassion, may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus," Jim said turning his back to Nero, "It's logic Spock, thought you'd like that."

"No, not really," Spock said shaking his head, "Not this time."

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times," Nero spit out, "I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you."

"You've got it," Jim nodded, "Arm phasers. Fire everything we've got."

"Yes, sir," Sulu said happily.

They all watched as phasers helped destroy the ship even more, Sadie rolled her eyes, that was total overkill.

After the ship disappeared into the black hole Jim said, "Sulu, let's go home."

"Yes, sir."

Jim questioned with a frown after a few seconds, "Why aren't we at warp?"

"We are, sir." Chekov replied.

"Kirk to engineering," Jim said into the comm, "Get us out of here, Scotty."

Scotty cried out his reply, "You bet your ass captain." A few seconds later he kept going, "Captain, we're caught in the gravity well. It's got us."

"Go to maximum warp. Push it!" Jim ordered.

"I'm giving it all she's got captain," Scotty came back with.

"All she's got isn't good enough," Sadie said.

Jim nodded, "What else you got?"

"Okay, if we eject the core and detonate the blast could be enough to push us away," Scotty replied, "I can't promise anything though."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Jim yelled out.

Sadie knew that if they didn't get out of here they would go through the black hole and who knows what would happen to them. She needed to get to her daughter.

Just seconds later Sadie was thrown back onto the floor as the blast from the core pushed them forward from the black hole sending them into a proper warp.

Once they were free everyone let out a huge sigh of relief. Sadie smiled at her brother, and then looked over at Spock who smiled as well. Then she took her leave from the bridge to head down to the medbay, it was time to check on Chris.

A few days had passed and they were back on Starfleet campus, Sadie was with Lissath heading to find Sarek so that Lissath could go with her grandfather to spend some time with him. The older man had asked for it, he was in mourning for his wife, Sadie agreed thinking it would be better for everyone.

Sadie had sent her daughter off giving her a hug and kiss, promising to come soon and for them to have more time together. She then decided to see if she could find Older Spock to talk to him at least once more.

She stopped short seeing Older Spock talking their Spock, "There are so few Vulcans left, we cannot afford to ignore each other.'

Spock questioned, "Then why did you send Kirk aboard when you alone could have explained the truth?"

"Because you needed each other," Older Spock explained, "I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together. Of a friendship, that would define you both. In ways you cannot yet realize."

"How'd you persuade him to keep your secret?" Spock asked.

"He inferred that, universe ending paradoxes would ensue, should he break his promise," Older Spock smiled.

"You lied?"

"Oh. I... I implied."

"A gamble?"

"An act of faith, that he would follow and Sadie would stick with it," Older Spock continued, "One I hope you will repeat in the future at Starfleet."

Spock shook his head, "In the face of extinction it is only logical I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild our race."

"And yet you can be in two places at once. I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I've already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan colony," Older Spock said, "Spock, in this case do yourself a favor. Put aside logic, do what feels right. Since my customary farewell would appear awfully self-serving... I shall simply say good luck."

Spock nodded, "May I ask a question?"

Older Spock nodded, "Of course."

"Sadie, she said 'Know that in another life we would have been happy and in love together'," Spock said, "Did she mean that by you? That for you she was your T'hy'la and you were happily in love."

Older Spock nodded after a minute, "She did, for me Sadie and I were married, she never married our brother. Lissath was our daughter and we had a very happy life together."

Spock's ears turned with color, Older Spock reached out, "I am sorry, I cannot imagine how it is for you. Please know you will find your T'hy'la here. Now I see someone I should talk to."

Spock turned around and froze seeing Sadie, "Sadie."

She smiled softly, "Hey Spock, I see you met yourself."

He nodded, "I did. I've become more informed on certain matters."

Sadie's smile grew, "I'm glad." She turned to Older Spock, "Lissath is safe she had made it to my mother's safely. She is with your father; she'll be staying with him to help mourn your mother."

Older Spock smiled, "I am glad, I shall be going now, you both have much to do."

Sadie nodded and quickly moved to hug him, she let go and turned to Spock, "They'll be doing the hearing soon, we should go."

The head of campus was standing in front of Jim, "This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service. And reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew and the Federation. It is my honor to award you with this commendation." A medal was brought forward and placed on Jim as he continued, "By Starfleet order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief."

Jim shook the head's hand before going over to Chris who was in a wheelchair, Sadie grinned behind Chris having made herself his personal doctor. Jim looked down at Chris, "I relieve you, sir."

Pike grinned, "I am relieved."

Jim looked down and slightly nodded, "Thank you, sir."

"Congratulations, Captain," Chris said, "Your father would be proud of you."

Sadie smiled wider looking at her brother, she was so proud of him. He had come so far in his life and she knew their father would be very proud of him as well.

As Jim and Chris shook hands the whole room started cheering and Sadie's heart soared.

 _A/N: Hey guys! This is the last chapter! There will be an epilogue so be on the lookout for that then I'm going to get going on the sequel._

 _It will be awhile before the third one happens but I'll keep you updated._

 _I do need to ask you all something, would you like some side stories? And I mean stories of: Sadie's time on Vulcan, when she first met Leo, when she and Leo got back together aka the time when Jim started Starfleet to the events of the movie?_

 _Oh and before I forget do you all want a preview for the sequel? Let me know!_

 _Love, Savannah_


	16. Epilogue: Off They Go

Epilogue: Off They Go

Finally the ship had been repaired, Sadie was standing next to Jim's chair and Leo as Sulu said, "Entering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir."

Chekov went next, "Weapon systems and shields on standby."

"Dock control reports ready, Captain," said Uhura smiling as she turned to face Jim who was walking in.

"Bones," Jim said grinning clapping the man on the shoulder, "Buckle up."

Leo rolled his eyes as Sadie smiled leaning on him to kiss his cheek making him quirk a smile.

Jim then sat in his chair to comm Scotty, "Scotty, how we doin'?"

"Dilithium chambers at maximum Captain," Scotty's replied.

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters," Jim ordered.

Suddenly Spock came onto the bridge, "Permission to come aboard, Captain."

"Permission granted," Jim said smiling.

"As you have yet to select a first officer," Spock said, "respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire I can provide character references."

"It would be my honor commander," Jim smiled, "Maneuvering thrusters Mr. Sulu."

"Thrusters on standby," Sulu replied.

"Take us out," Jim ordered.

"Aye aye, Captain."

And off they went into space. Sadie knew their adventures would be ones for the history books.

 _Space, The final frontier_

 _These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise_

 _Her ongoing mission:_

 _To explore strange new worlds,_

 _To seek out new life forms and new civilizations._

 _To boldly go where no one has gone before._

 _A/N: Well this is it! The end of "The Way Things Were", and I'm going to repeat some things from the last chapter._

 _I do need to ask you all something, would you like some side stories? And I mean stories of: Sadie's time on Vulcan, when she first met Leo, when she and Leo got back together aka the time when Jim started Starfleet to the events of the movie?_

 _Oh and before I forget do you all want a preview for the sequel? Let me know! So seriously let me know!  
Love Savannah!_


	17. Preview for Sequel

Preview for The Way Things Are

 _A/N: Hey guys! Here's the preview FINALLY for my sequel which is going to be called "The Way Things Are". Sorry it took so long, things have been a little crazy in my life. But I'm going to get the first chapter out today I promise! I'm out of a job so I can work on it for awhile without stopping and that's what I'm going to do. I have seen the new movie once and I have an idea of what I'm going to do with it. Wanna see it again and own it before I start though so that one will be awhile. I can say now I'm not sure if I'll end the story with that one or not, a big part will be if you all want me to or not. But enough with the talking here's the preview._

A year has gone by since the defeat of the Romulan Nero, much has happened in the relationship of Sadie Kirk and Leonard McCoy.

Sadie had been sent to London to work on something top secrete for Starfleet, she returned to her brother's ship just in time to go on a trip to the planet Nibiru.

The once loving relationship between Sadie and Leo is now strained and difficult; the events to come with the traitor called John Harrison will strain the mending relationship. Will Sadie have anyone on her side as this is all happening?

Will Sadie be deemed a traitor as well when the truth behind her lies come out?

Stay tuned to receive the new story "The Way Things Are".


End file.
